Shinobi no Pokémon
by KH freak 813
Summary: My first try at a non-Kingdom Hearts story. The Pokémon and Shinobi Worlds had merged, forcing the occupants to adapt to each other's environments. Can they deal with the changes without a little help from their new friends?
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! I decided to try something new; a Naruto and Pokémon crossover! Thanks to **Kingdom Infinite** for supporting me! XD

This is my first non-Kingdom Hearts story, so no flames please! Don't like, don't read.

By the way, if you _do_ like Kingdom Hearts, feel free to read my other stories. Reviews are always much appreciated! (:

By the way, for my story The Merging of Realms, I posted a Naruto Shippūden-based chapter in it (chapter 24). Feel free to read and review it! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto or Pokémon. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

The wind whipped by, causing stray leaves to dance in its aftermath. Amongst the breeze, a sinister chuckle could be heard. A creature popped into the open following a rustle of bushes. It was black all over save for the red on the tuff of fur on top of its head, its paws, and the fuzz on its lids and brows. Large, pointy ears were set above sky blue eyes and a sharp snout that smirked mischievously. A furry neck gave it the appearance of wearing a scarf. The big, bushy tail was its signature feature as it stood straight up. The enigma scanned its surroundings whilst yawning.

"Who should I mess with today?" It drawled without a single movement from its lips. The figure took a few steps and sampled the air. "Hmm, there are at least two people nearby..." The raven pondered before brightening. "Ah ha! They're going to be my latest victims!" It cackled before creeping back into the foliage.

A pair of men passed by the spot the prankster hid in. Both wore shady clothing that covered most of their bodies sans their faces, which only the mouths were visible; their eyes were obscured by headbands that bore a swirled symbol on metallic plates. The duo stopped, alerted to the presence of another.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yeah, I think something is watching us."

"Whoever it is, come on out!" The latter took out a small shuriken and threw it toward the vegetation precisely where the imp was resting. The rogue had barely managed to dodge the throwing star before a violet glow overtook the rascal. A few seconds later, the light dissipated to reveal a golden fox that carried a nonet of limbs tipped with orange that complimented a wave of silken locks which rested between two large, pointed ears above gleaming red eyes, a sharp snout, and flaxen fur that trailed all the way to its forelegs. The transformed leapt out of its perch, snarling at its attackers.

"Woah! What is _that_?"

"I have no idea. Wait..." The person then proceeded to count the number of extremities he could see. "One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...NINE?! NINE TAILS?! Th-That's the Kyuubi!"

His companion spared the creature another glance. "Are you certain?! That's awfully small for a Bijuu."

"I'm sure! How many _other_ creatures out there have _nine_ tails?! I believe that the Kyuubi somehow broke free from its sealing and simply took on another form to enter the village so it could terrorize us again!"

"Let's go and warn the Hokage about this development." The two individuals disappeared immediately.

Gazing at the spot they once stood on, the metamorphose smirked. "I know what to do now." Its lips widened into a devilish grin. "This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

The two males knocked on a wooden door, requesting permission to enter.

"Come in." The hinge was swung open, revealing an elderly woman who carried an azure jewel on her forehead below blond locks tied at the ends and below hazel eyes over a decorative necklace that hung near a grey kimono covered by a green yukata and sable pants. She looked up at the guests, chin rested on her folded hands. "What brings you here during my break?!" She demanded as a fist smacked down on her desk.

The two flinched at the tone before commencing with their explanation. "Tsunade-sama, we have reason to believe that the Kyuubi broke free and is roaming about as we speak."

"WHAT?!" The leader's eyes widened in shock. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THE KYUUBI IS SEALED WITHIN NARUTO!" She boomed, the sound nearly shattering the windows.

Suddenly, two more men who appeared identical to the latter pair barged into the room. "Tsunade-sama! The Kyuubi is running free!"

"WHA—"

Another party entered, out of breath. "Tsunade-sama, the Kyuubi...it's wandering around the village!"

Even more scouts crowded into the office. "Tsunade-sama—"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" She smacked the surface with both hands, splintering the boards. "I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH! JUST SHUT UP AND TELL ME MORE ABOUT THESE SIGHTINGS!"

The witnesses silenced themselves immediately before the first spoke up. "My partner and I were patrolling the area when I sensed a cryptic presence behind a couple of bushes. I threw a shuriken to draw the enigma out only to find the Kyuubi in a different form snarling at me! I remained cool on the outside but on the inside, I was pani—"

"Wait, what different form?!" The Hokage demanded.

"Well, it appeared golden and much smaller than the Kyuubi we're familiar with, but it still had those piercing eyes that threatened to mutilate me and those nine tails; what _else_ has _nine_ tails?!"

"Yeah, the Kyuubi just jumped out of the foliage and growled menacingly at us!"

"Yeah!"

"That's what happened to me."

"Same here."

"What's going on?" A man bearing ebon locks that centered onyx hues contrasting with fair skin entered the room, the occupants automatically quieting themselves. The arrival placed a hand on the lavender rope tied around a navy garmet on his waist which wrapped a white high-collared jacket and black slacks.

The authoritative figure glowered at the newcomer. "SASUKE UCHIHA?! WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?!"

The mentioned shrugged as he approached the obliterated piece of furniture. "I just returned from a mission and was going to report the details."

"So you _aren't_ confounded by all this _commotion_?!" The woman demanded.

The male grunted. "I was _a little_ curious about all this noise. What happened?"

The honcho snarled. "_These_ shinobi..." She pointed to each occupant in turn, seething as they cowered from her death glare, "have all claimed to spot the Kyuubi!"

"The Kyuubi, huh?" The raven quirked a brow. "That's absurd. The Kyuubi is sealed within Naruto and even if it had broken free, I haven't seen a giant kitsune wandering the area."

"Y-You don't understand! The Kyuubi took on another form; it must have done that in order to avoid immediate recognition!"

He crossed his arms. "Did you sense an immensely powerful chakra coming from it?"

The reporter shook his head in a frenzy. "I couldn't detect even the smallest trace of chakra but it probably just shrouded its power so it could ambush us!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Tsunade exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention to her. "SASUKE, YOU'RE GOING ON A NEW MISSION; BRING THE 'KYUUBI' BACK AND SHOW IT TO ME! THIS IS A S-RANK MISSION SO DEPART IMMEDIATELY!"

"Right." He then left the area in a flash.

Two of the ninja exchanged worried glances. "I never liked that kid, but he better make it out alive."

"Against the Kyuubi?! Remember what it took the Fourth Hokage to defeat it?! Even though he was a prodigy, he had to sacrifice himself just to seal it!"

The former stared at the spot the Uchiha had been on. "He's going to die."

* * *

"Uh oh, I sense a prominent presence approaching." The 'Bijuu' mused. "I guess I went a little _too_ far if a powerful fighter was sent after me...Ah well, all I have to do is transform into something else in order to avoid confrontation!" A purple radiance enveloped the metamorphose, morphing it into a cerulean biped characterized by the pearl orbs that covered the joints of its limbs which led to toes webbed with yellow skin that matched the color of its stomach, lower half of its face, and dual protrusions that were connected via azure dermis to a third horn which all grew from its crown close to porcelain spots above lidded ruby eyes and a long tongue that wrapped around its neck.

It took only a few steps in its new body before a pair of throwing knives were hurled at it. The 'amphibian' quickly dodged the projectiles, gazing the source.

"Don't think you can fool me." Sasuke stepped out from the foliage, glaring at the imitator. "I saw you turn into what you are now..." He then stopped before the creature. "Kyuubi."

"What?! I'm not 'Kyuubi'!" The 'frog' declared as it took a few steps back.

"I don't care what you are." The man snarled. "Kyuubi or not, you've been terrorizing the people of my village and I will stop at nothing to capture you!" His eyes became hazel, irises surrounded by three black tomoe as he extracted a pair of kunai and tossed them at the prankster who quickly moved to evade them.

"You're going to regret this!" The impersonator growled as it spread its palms, manifesting pools of fluid that molded into stars. The creator then launched the weapons, aiming for his head. The Uchiha thew more daggers only for them to be sliced in half by the aqua before the liquid collided with the ninja, knocking him back.

"Hah! My Water Shuriken can slice though any metal!" The 'ranidae' grinned.

"You think that's all I can do?!" The shinobi snarled as his hands moved in a flurry before settling his fingers on his lips as he took in a deep breath. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" The caster exhaled a giant fireball toward his opponent who combated the flames with a stong hydrobeam that instantaneously extinguished the blaze.

"You..." The 'anura' grimaced as it turned around to see that the fighter had sped to stand behind its back. "You used that attack to distract me?!"

The accused smirked. "It's too bad that you caught on though." He threw a fist at his opponent's cheek which was countered by a punch that flew at an invisible pace toward its foe's face. The latter's assault connected, the target knocked back before quickly recovering and launching a spin-kick that made contact. The 'salientia' returned with a vengeance, rapidly duking out on its opposer who effortlessly matched its speed. The 'batrachia' leapt back, creating a pearl sphere coated in an azure sheen that was launched on the fire affinity at a blinding rate, striking him before he could react. As the male skidded, the 'frog' launched a glowing hook that was filled with energy, sending the raven flying with the hit. As the amphibian closed in with another Focus Punch, the victim smiled. The attacker was confused until the target had latched onto its wrist, effectively halting the attempt before slamming it onto the ground.

Sasuke grinned darkly as he stepped onto the quarry's chest, pinning it with his foot. The 'anura' leered before the magenta light overtook it once more. The creature changed into a cream equine who carried a silken red mane that three quills of different colors rested on over a long jutting cobalt horn above a rounded mandible and teal eyes below azure ears which trailed to a mess of hair that covered all of its chest save for a diamond patch that was identical to its flowing tail and complimented navy toes which ended in circular openings. Hydro Pumps blasted from the holes, forcing the oppressor off as the 'unicorn' bucked at him with twin hooves. The warrior bounded into the air to dodge the pummels before extracting his katana from its sheath. Ancipitating the attack, the 'kelpie' grew out its tusk, creating a golden blade that tinted its user the same shade. The weapons clashed, a sharp sound permeating the air as the two dueled. The 'colt' slid its épée past its opponent's sword to slash at his jaw. Using the opportunity to its advantage, the 'horse' Double Kicked its pursuer once more, knocking him onto the terrain below.

The Uchiha picked himself up whilst grimacing. "You're finished!" His orbs morphed into crimson stars amongst sable pupils containing three ebon triangles fixed on a scarlet circle all outlined with onyx markings that tied the edges together.

The left one streamed blood as it focused on the opponent, combusting it in black flames.

* * *

Pokémon forms: Kyuukon (Ninetales), Gekkōga (Greninja), Kerudio/Resolute Forme (Keldeo/Resolute Forme)

Moves used: Water Shuriken, Hydro Pump, Mach Punch, Close Combat, Focus Blast, Focus Punch, Double Kick, Secret Sword

Jutsu: Sharingan (Copy Eye Wheel), Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique), Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (Eternal Kaleidoscope Copy Eye Wheel), Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination)

FYI: I'll be using the Japanese names of the Pokémon and Jutsus in this story, but I'll put in translations at the end of each chapter. However, all Pokémon attacks will be left in their English interpretations.

Whew, this is my first try on a non-Kingdom Hearts story.

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**

**IF I RECIEVE NO REVIEWS, I'LL HAVE TO ABANDON THIS STORY BECAUSE I'M STILL BUSY WITH THE MERGING OF REALMS AND I DO NOT WANT TO WASTE MY TIME ON SOMETHING NO ONE WOULD BOTHER TO REVIEW! DX**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Tolazytologin** for reviewing the previous chapter, **Kingdom Infinite** for commenting on chapter one as well as favoriting and following and **naruto 789987** along with for also favoriting! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Just like what I had said at the end of chapter 35 on The Merging of Realms, **Tolazytologin** wins a prize which is...a one-shot for being the _first_ positive reviewer!

The one-shot is limited to:

•Can only be a one-shot

•Can only be about Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, Pokémon, or a crossover of any of them

•Rated K-T (No M)

Congratulations and thank you for your support! Thanks to you, I won't abandon this story! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto or Pokémon. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_The left one streamed blood as it focused on the opponent, combusting it in black flames._

The victim shrilled in pain as the fire seared its skin. It kicked about in a frenzy in an attempt to put out the blaze.

Sasuke smirked. "It's useless; Amaterasu is an unquenchable flame that burns on until either I release it or its target is completely incinerated!"

The 'colt's' eyes widened in shock. "WHAT?!"

His lips broadened into a sinister grin. "You heard me."

The quarry displaced even more dirt as he continued. "Come with me or you'll die in the pitch-black inferno."

"I don't think so!" The creature leapt out of the dust in the form of the terrorizer. The conflagration instantly vanished through the metamorphose's fur.

"So you show your _true_ self." The Uchiha drawled.

The fox quirked a brow. "Are you sure about that? You've seen me transform into so many different forms that you can't be certain that this is my _real_ appearance!"

"I'm not, but _this_ is the body you used to instil fear into the hearts of my people; that's all I care about." His hands moved in a blur until one gripped the other's wrist. A ball of electricity formed in his palm, chirping noisely. "Chidori!" He dashed ahead before swinging his cuff to impale the enemy. The 'Kyuubi' manifested a green shield that blocked its foe's attack just as it was about to make contact. The raven pressed forward, attempting to break the field only to fail. The two leapt back before exchanging eye contact.

"Sheesh...what are you, a Pokémon in disguise?" It snarled.

A look of pure curiosity crossed the ninja's face. "Pokémon? What in the world is a Pokémon?"

The kitsune's eyes widened in shock. "How could you _not_ know what a Pokémon is? They're _everywhere_!"

"Then how come I've never seen one?" The shinobi crossed his arms.

The fennec froze, confounded. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU'RE LOOKING AT ONE RIGHT NOW!"

"You're a Pokémon?" The fighter queried.

"DUH!" It screamed. "WAIT, IS _THAT_ WHY YOU CONFUSED MY APPEARANCE FOR THE 'KYUUBI': 'CAUSE YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT A KYUUKON?!"

"Kyuukon, is that what you are right now?"

"OBVIOUSLY!"

The warrior retracted his blade once more. "It doesn't matter _what_ you are; I still need to punish you for what you've done."

The flaxen growled. "So you insist on making this difficult, aren't you?"

"That's what I should be saying."

"SHUT UP!" The Pokémon screamed before it widened its jaw, a torrent of blaze escaping from it. The fighter dodged the flame and sheathed his weapon before coordinating his fingers and holding them to his mouth.

"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!" A huge combustion that took the appearance of a mystical dragon was shot out, making a direct hit with its target.

The immolate bounded out of the inferno unscathed and glowed a reddish hue before releasing a wave of intense temperature surrounded by a spiral of fire. Sasuke created another fireball only for it to be obliterated by the Overheat, the beam colliding with the swordsman. He was thrown into the air, tumbling about before he regained his balance and landed gracefully.

The purple radiance once again took over the deformer, transforming it into a creature that stood on two strong legs that supported its thickset body filled with black-rimmed knotches that contrasted with its cerulean hide dotted in azure lumps which matched its smooth belly below a pair of menacing scarlet eyes that glared at the opponent. "Time for a change in scenery." The 'toad' held its arms out, causing obscure clouds to plague the sky. Heavy precipitation fell from the cumulonimbi, drenching the area.

The Pokémon smirked. "This Rain Dance weakens all fire-type moves and strengthens water!" An aqua orb then formed in the cobalt's gaping jaw before it was launched, colliding with the Uchiha. "Weather Ball also turns into a water-type and doubles in power!"

"Shut up! I don't need to know this trivial information!" The ninja declared as he formulated another Chidori before molding it into a barrage of needles which he released on the 'bufonidae'. The 'anura' dodged with ease, evading each projectile before unleashing a Hydro Pump that bypassed the senbon to knock the raven into a tree.

"Ha! How 'trivial' is this information now? My ability Swift Swim doubles my speed under this weather condition! Now take this!" A vibrant aura enveloped the 'salientia' as a huge Whirlpool manifested over its head. The creator then hurled its eddy at the pursuer who became trapped in the swirling mass. The amphibian leapt in afterwards.

The two duked it out whilst inside the typhoon; the azure performed Close Combat which the foe evaded and retaliated with a flurry of well-placed hits. The imposter however recovered quickly and used a glowing foot to trip its opponent and proceeded to strike him with a verdant fist.

"Are you...trying to drain my chakra?" Sasuke questioned as he wiped his mouth.

"Chakra? What's chakra?" The 'water affinity' pondered.

The male smirked. "So I guess we don't know certain things about each other. It appears you can use jutsus without chakra since I wasn't able to sense any with my Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan."

"Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan?"

"This!" He established eye contact with the 'toad' who stared back. Suddenly, a shadowy version of Sasuke appeared and dashed toward the metamorphose. A skeleton that blazed maroon flames spontaneously materialized in front of its quarry to pin its limbs as the silhouette confronted the immobilized and proceeded to assimilate the victim into itself. The hurricane dissipated as the user grinned. "I'm going to break your will."

The ensnared's lips curved upwards. "I don't think so." Right when the enigma touched the rouge's chest, it shattered. The ghoul disappeared immediately, surprising the Uchiha.

"How...how did you break my genjutsu?!"

The 'anura' shrugged. "Well, dark-type Pokémon like me _are_ unaffected by psychic-type moves, and your 'genjutsu' is considered one since I could feel you trying to manipulate my mind."

The shinobi snarled as he swiped some of the crimson liquid off of his cheek. "You think I didn't come up with a plan?!" He then placed it on a symbol that was drawn on a sheet which wrapped around his wrist.

"Jagei Jubaku!" Instantaneously, two serpents crept out of his sleeves and slithered toward their prey.

"I won't let you!" A magenta luminescence enveloped the Pokémon, the creature taking the form of a giant cobra that bore violet scales on a segmented body which encompassed dual flames outlined with black in between an ebon arrow ending in twin crimson splotches and a sable etching on its chest below sharp eyes and a forked tounge. The 'viper' coiled around the opposing snakes, choking them with a tight Wrap. The constricted hissed in agony as the victimizer inflicted each with venomous bites, incapacitating them as they vanished in puffs of smoke.

The 'adder' chuckled. "Is that all you got?"

The fighter smiled smugly. "Look up." The latter did just that and gasped in shock; a torrent of lightning gathered precisely above their heads. "I've _really_ got to thank you for using that 'Rain Dance'; it provided the perfect conditions for this!" He covered a palm in cackling energy, causing the bolts to morph into a fearsome dragon outlined with azure watts. It leered down at its enemy with piercing pupils as it roared.

"W-What is that!" The 'squamata' whimpered in fear as its gaze fixated on the manifestation.

"Its name is Kirin; it'll defeat you in one unavoidable strike! Too bad you have to die though." He waved his hand, the denizen disappearing into the vanishing clouds before flashing onto the terrain. The Uchiha smirked he approached the striken form.

A gust of grains overtook the area, surprising him. The debris had cleared enough to reveal the 'frog' albeit bearing brown skin.

"What?! How did you—"

"It's simple; I turned back into a Gekkōga and used Sand Tomb to active my ability Protean that transformed me into the attack's type, which is ground, making me immune to all electric-type moves like your 'Kirin'!"

"That's absurd!" Sasuke snarled. "It's the other way around; you should have taken _even more_ damage since my attack was strong against earth!"

The 'batrachia' crossed its arms. "Even if _your_ lightning is effective against _your earth_, _my_ ground is invulnerable to _all_ electricity! In other words, no matter _how_ effective _your_ bolts are against _your_ earth, it'll _never_ affect me as long as I am a ground-type!"

"_You_...DON'T MOCK ME!" A violet flame shrouded the raven, creating a huge skeleton. Sinews enveloped the bones, flesh appearing on the surfaces. Once the growth had ceased, the enigma was shown to contain a cryptic visage sporting golden hues above striated armor that covered four arms. The figure held a crossbow, pointing it at the prankster as the origin cackled sinisterly. "Let's see you defeat my Susanoo!"

"Let us see indeed!" The 'amphibian' charged a Focus Punch and struck the ribs only to be knocked back. "What?"

The warrior smirked. "Susanoo isn't going to break with petty attacks like that! On the other hand, it can do this!" The aider drew the quiver back and shot an arrow. The Pokémon held up its palms and summoned a rectangular barrier that enveloped it, defending the user against the projectile whilst skidding backwards.

"How long can you hold that shield?" Sasuke taunted as he commenced with the barrage, knocking it further.

'What _can_ I do?' The defender thought mentally. 'Susanoo appears to be immune to all attacks that make contact with it. Wait! Contact...' The 'anura' smirked before taking a deep breath and shrieking at a piercing pitch, overcoming the guardian and reaching the source who covered his ears to obscure the noise.

"AHHH!" The shrill was growing unbearable, forcing the ninja to lose focus as the tissue unwounded from the ghoul. However, even though the shooter was weakened, it still continued to assault the 'frog' and cracked its field.

The assister vanished right when the barricade shattered. Both were left on the ground, panting as the molder reverted into its original form while the human's retinas changed back into their obsidian state.

"YO! SASUKE!" Four figures appeared from behind a bush and stood before the two. The caller had sunny hair wrapped in a raven sash adorning a plated symbol over bluish eyes and a mouth morphed into a whiskered grin all above a black and orange jumpsuit made whole by a zipper and silver plates resting on his shoulders. The next pair wore uniforms consisting of obscure jackets underneath mantis vests, both military-grade and showing off crimson symbols that swirled to the middles, the outfits worn all over beige packs attached below their backsides on belts around shady combat pants. The taller bore a deep scar over a sable cornea, the other shut tight over steely bangs surrounded by an ebony headband sporting a Japanese character imprinted on metal, the fabric matching the color of the cloth covering his mouth and nose perfectly while the other had his hair styled in a bun and sharp bangs above hazel irises and lobes pierced by earrings. The female of the bunch carried pink tresses tied through by a scarlet forehead protector showing the same symbol as the other three over emerald orbs and matching the color of a sleeveless jacket which a pair of elbow guards and gloves complimented above a lavender skirt that covered grey capris—one side obscured by bandages and a navy pouch—and gainsboro boots.

"Sakura, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Usuratonkachi, what are you four doing here?" The Uchiha demanded out as he picked himself up.

The insulted seethed. "Call me by my _real_ name, teme!"

"Dobe."

"WHA—" A boisterous laugh permeated the air, drawing the humans' attention to the Pokémon.

"Usuratonkachi...Dobe...Teme...those are...the funniest...aliases...I have...ever heard!" The creature gasped between breathes.

"What is that?" The blond queried as he pointed to the prankster.

"Hmm, it appears to be a short, tiny, itty-bitty little black fox." The studded observed.

The mentioned snarled. "Who are you calling a 'short, tiny, itty-bitty little black fox', huh?!"

"Uh...you, since you are—"

"SHUT UP!" It snarled before latching onto the boy's hand, pinching strongly with its jaws.

"OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW!" He screamed as he attempted to shake off the attacker but to no avail.

"Who are you calling a 'short, tiny, itty-bitty little black fox'?!" The aggressor repeated.

"You—"

"IDIOT!" The attacker leapt onto his shoulder and chomped down hard with glowing fangs.

"OWWW! AHHH! GET IT OFF! THIS HURTS SO MUCH! STOP IT!" The victim howled as he desperately ran about to try to further his nonexistent chances of being free.

"I'll say this again." The kitsune snarled. "Who. Are. You. Calling. A. Short. Tiny. Itty-Bitty. Little. Black fox, hmm?!"

"NOT YOU, JUST PLEASE _PLEASE_ GET OFF!" The canine finally obeyed, releasing its grip on the male who grasped his wounds.

"Ow, ouch! That hurt _so_ much more than any other bite I have recieved at any other point in my life!"

"Well DUH!" The rouge exclaimed indignantly. "I used Bite and Crunch, both being dark-type moves with a power of sixty and eighty percent respectively and since I _am_ a dark-type—"

"WAIT, DARK-TYPE?! YOU USED A DARK JUTSU ON ME?!"

The fennec sighed in frustration. "Dark-_type_ not dark jutsu. Sheesh."

"What are you?!" The tanned pressed once more.

"It's the 'Kyuubi' that was terrorizing the other shinobi earlier." Sasuke spoke up before the mammal had a chance to talk.

"How could they mistake _that_ for the Kyuubi? This fox is black, has only one tail, and is smaller that the Bijuu not saying that you're small..." The speaker cowered under the Pokémon's glare.

"This creature can bring about different appearances." He then turned to the one in question. "Come on, transform."

It huffed. "What am I, a Youterri that follows all of your commands without question?! Geez, I'm a Zorua for goodness sake!"

"Zorua?!" He quirked a brow.

"The Tricky Fox Pokémon." It slapped its crown at the blank looks it had received. "ME."

"Wait, you can transform?!" The fulvous guy questioned.

"Yeah..."

"And you transformed into the Kyuubi?"

"NO!" It yipped. "I BECAME A KYUUKON! KYUU-KON, THE FOX POKÉMON!"

"Yet you still managed to fool whoever had seen you into thinking you _were_ the Kyuubi." The vulpes nodded.

The flaxen beamed. "That's so cool! I can't believe that you played such a good prank!"

The quadrupedal brightened at those words. "About _time_ somebody realized my ingenuity." It boasted.

The swordsman crossed his arms. "How can we be so sure that you're _actually_ a Zorua and not something _else_?" The enigma grunted in response.

Just as it was about to explain, an ominous wind blew into the area.

The pinkette gasped. "What is that?!"

* * *

Forms: Kyuukon (Ninetales), Gamageroge (Seismitoad), Aabokku (Arbok), Gekkōga (Greninja)

Translations: Youterri=Lillipup, Zorua=Zorua

Moves used: Protect, Flamethrower, Overheat, Rain Dance, Weather Ball, Hydro Pump, Whirlpool, Close Combat, Low Sweep, Drain Punch, Wrap, Poison Fang, Sand Tomb, Focus Punch, Mat Block, Supersonic, Bite, Crunch

Jutsu: Chidori (One Thousand Birds), Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique), Chidori Senbon (One Thousand Birds A Thousand Long Cylindrical Objects), Genjutsu: Sharingan (Illusionary Technique: Copy Eye Wheel), Jagei Jubaku (Binding Snake Glare Spell), Kirin (Giraffe), Susanoo (He With The Ability To Help By All Means)

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers! I would like to thank** Kingdom Infinite** for reviewing the previous chapter, **jgeek** for commenting on chapter two as well as following, **madchef .dn** for favoriting, **TheMysteriousOtaku** for following, and **WordSmyth** seconded by **Wolffox325** for favoriting and following! Thank you very much! I love all of these positive responses! XD

By the way, the reason that I leave the Pokémon names/Jutsus in Japanese is because I like the sound of them more. I've done this for _every_ Pokémon crossover I have ever written. There's only certain things I leave in their English interpretations.

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon or Naruto. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_The pinkette gasped. "What is that?!"_

An ominous figure loomed over the distance, its cryptic form emphasized by the sky that had mysteriously darkened overhead. It had some resemblance to Zorua, except it stood on two feet, sported long, red claws adorning each foot, and had a large red mane flowing from its head. Crimson fur outlined its eyes and lips, making them stand out against its sharp snout.

"IT'S HUGE!" The blond screamed. "Is _that_ the 'Kyuubi' the other shinobi have been talking about?!"

"No." The quadrupedal shook its head, drawing the ninjas' attention to it. "That's Zoroark, my evolved form; the Illusion Fox Pokémon."

"Evolved?" Sasuke quirked a brow. "What are you talking about?"

The fennec sighed in frustration. "Geez, these are the _basics_! Sheesh...but fine, I'll explain anyways. Evolution occurs in a Pokémon once it either has achieved a certain level, learned a certain move, been exposed to a certain stone, or met some sort of unusual condition. When that happens, a white glow will envelop the Pokémon and it will rapidly grow until it has reached the size of its evolution, and _that's_ when the light will dissipate to show its next stage. Some Pokémon don't evolve, many evolve only once, and most have two other stages."

"Okay..." The whiskered trailed off.

"Usuratonkachi!" The raven slapped his own forehead.

"It's Naruto! Get it right!" The speaker crossed his arms.

"Well, what's Zoroark _doing_ here?" Sakura pressed.

The Tricky Fox looked up once more before gulping. "That's not just _any_ Zoroark...she's my Meema."

"Meema?! What's a Meema?! And how do you know it's a female?!"

The vulpes huffed loudly. "You really _are_ a dobe! I'm _sorry_ if that's what Zoruas call their moms and moms are women right?" It glanced at the inquirer as if he was brainless.

"YOUR MOM?!" The five exclaimed simultaneously.

The cub nodded. "I think she watched Sasuke battle me and is furious that he had hurt me."

The flaxen turned to his companion. "You fought earlier?!"

"OBVIOUSLY!" The Uchiha scowled. "Why _else_ is my eye _bleeding_?!" He pointed to the mentioned spot.

"You used Amaterasu?!" He redirected his gaze to the zorro. "Then how did it _survive_?! Did you release the flames?"

"No, it turned into that 'Kyuukon' and somehow absorbed it."

"What's a Kyuukon?!"

The swordsman held up a hand. "It's useless; in order for things to get through your _thick_ skull, you'll have to _see_ it and since Zorua refuses to transform..."

"AWW!" He slumped. "I'LL _NEVER_ KNOW WHAT IT IS!"

"We have bigger things to worry about!" The girl pointed to the towering enigma. Her talons glowed a depraved shade of purple and were being brought down upon the shinobi.

"Run! That's Night Slash, a dark-type move that has a high critical-ratio, which means the damage doubles _very_ frequently, and it gives Meema STAB—same type attack bonus—since she is also a dark-type! In other words, it'll hurt you _a lot_!"

"Like I'll let _that_ happen!" Naruto declared as he leapt into the air, his palm forming an aqua sphere. "Rasengan!"

Right when the two attacks collided, the orb fazed through the giant as her claws made contact with the ninja, knocking him onto the ground.

"Oww, what happened?" The blond hissed as he picked himself up.

"Don't you see?!" The canine reprimanded. "It's _pointless_ to fight back; after all, we're _inside_ of Meema's Genzou!"

"Genjutsu?! We're inside a genjutsu?!"

"NO!" It growled. "GENZOU, GEN-ZOU!"

"What's that?!" The raven pressed.

"It's Zorua's and Zoroark's signature ability. It allows us to morph into _anything_ or change our _environment_ into what we envision!"

"Was _that_ the light that enveloped you every time you transformed?!" The prankster nodded in response. "But the battle _seemed_ so real; I couldn't detect any illusions and the damage you inflicted to me in those forms was _real_."

"Because it _was_." The fox corrected. "My ability is completely _tangible_; what makes it 'illusionary' in the first place is that the images never exist before they are casted and are brought about by my _visions_!"

"Wow."

"Look out!" It pointed to the attacker's eyes which had emitted an onyx wave. "Night Daze is a _very_ powerful dark-type move that's exclusive to me and my evolution!"

"I won't let it!" A fresh stream of blood leaked from Sasuke's already wounded eye, bringing forth another round of black flames. However, the fire was extinguished as soon as it was ignited.

"I already told you; it's pointless! _All_ of you are inside Meema's Genzou! Even if your attacks hit instantaneously, they _can't_ hurt Meema! After all, we're in _her_ space!" The sonic blasted the fighters, knocking them together.

Suddenly, crystalline structures enveloped the shinobi. The five struggled in their grasps but to no avail; the amethyst didn't yield.

"Dispel!" The pinkette called out. "Dispel! Dispel!"

"That won't do anything." Sasuke chided. "We've got to eliminate the problem at its source!" His orbs reverted into Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan before he glared at the behemoth. "Tsukuyomi!"

The monster's eyes narrowed, causing their prisons to tighten. "What?! Why didn't it work?! Tsukuyomi traps _everyone_ in its curse!"

"Did you _already_ forget?" Zorua rebuked. "Meema, like me, is a _dark_-type! Dark-types are _immune_ to _all_ psychic-type moves and your 'Tsukuyomi' is considered a psychic-type since it messes with the target's mind! It doesn't matter _how_ powerful your genjutsu is; it can _never_ affect a _dark_-type!"

"I can't believe you didn't remember that, Sasuke." The blond chastened.

"At least I'm _trying_ to break us free! Why don't _you_ try something, usuratonkachi?" The swordsman snarled.

"Fine! Rasengan!" He formed another ball of energy on his fingers. Just as the sphere struck the prisms, it passed through before a shackle wrapped around the caster's free wrist. "What?!"

"I've told you this _so_ many times!" The kitsune howled. "This is _Meema's_ world so she can change her illusions at will! Since this is an _environmental_ illusion and not one that causes a _mishap_ in your brains, you _can't_ do anything to dispel it!"

"Then what _can_ we do?!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "Let her _kill_ us?!"

"Look out!" Kakashi shouted as an ebon wave of energy shot out of the giant's mouth and towards them.

A violet glow shone from the victims' sides, the metamorphose dashing to be in front of the captives in the form of a Gekkōga and outstretching its arms out in a defensive stance. "DON'T HURT THEM MEEMA!" A red force field shrouded the sestet, its huge circumference covering them all as the beam made contact with the shield. The powerless stared at their protector as it kept its limbs spread, the barrier remaining as the pounding ceased to relent. "_STOP IT_!" The molder yelled at the top of its lungs.

At hearing the desperate and familiar voice, the attacker halted her assault. The Pokémon released its deterrent before turning to the ensnared. A lilac light escaped from its retinas, dissolving the pellucids. Dual vibrant waves then surged out of the enigma, curing the pentad of their pain as it reached its targets. The caster collapsed onto the ground, hands between its legs, before reverting.

The fox panted deeply as it began. "The...only way...to repeal...an environmental illusion...is to replace it...with _another_ one! I had to...use _my_ Genzou...to replace...Meema's...in order...to release you all. _That_...along with...using Wide Guard...to protect you...as well as...Heal Pulse..._twice_...to placate your wounds...and the solemn battle from earlier...exhausted me...making me...like I am now!"

"Woah..."

Sonorous thuds resonated throughout the area, drawing the group's attention to the source. The giant was running on all fours toward their direction before bounding into the air. A radiant luminescence enveloped the beast, returning her to her original size as she landed before the bunch and picked up her child.

"How could you do this to my son?!" She glowered at the Uchiha. "He didn't hurt anyone yet you tried to kill him!"

"Wait!" The kit spoke up after regaining his breath, directing his parent's attention to him before he leapt out of his mother's arms and faced her. "It's _my_ fault; I transformed into something traumatic to the people and even when I had realized that, I _still_ continued on with it for my own joy at the expense of their sanity. This man was just giving me my just punishment for my _horrible_ deed and wanted to take me to his village so I could appologize." The cub turned to face the ninjas, a look of guilt evident on his face. "I'm sorry."

Naruto grinned. "Aww, it's okay! I used to pull pranks on the people of Konohagakure all the time when I was a kid! It's nothing new at all to them!"

"Is that your village?" The vulpes quirked a brow.

"Yep!"

The fox then turned to the raven. "Do you _still_ want proof of me being a Zorua?" He nodded in response. "Then I now exactly how!" The Pokémon flipped, the sheen overtaking him once more. The rogue landed as a penguin covered with crimson fuzz that contrasted with the white splotch on his belly and tuffs that surrounded wide onyx irises outlined with sable patches and branched outwards as well as a yellow beak which matched the color of his feet that grew all the way towards his stomach.

The 'bird' rummaged through the bag he carried in one flipper before extracting a device that was primarily beige surrounding a black screen above a red circle which stretched all the way to the edge and was characterized by a diagonal sporting a pearl orb in the center and two clips at each side. "Here!" He threw the contraption to the Uchiha who easily grabbed it mid-flight before changing back.

"What's this?" The catcher inquired as he examined the object.

"It's a Pokémon Zukan. It has _tons_ of information about us on _all_ sorts of aspects. Now open it!"

The holder pressed the knob. Another monitor popped from its slot and images of the creature in front of it appeared in rotation, many views being given as a masculine voice gave out information. "Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokémon." He then focused it on the other. "Zoroark, the Illusion Fox Pokémon. Bonds between these Pokémon are very strong. It protects the safety of its pack by tricking its opponents."

"And watch this!" The youngster morphed into the mistaken figure. "Identify me again!"

The male did just that. "Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokémon."

The blond's eyes widened. "Hey wait! Why is it the _exact same_ entry as before?!"

The fennec smirked. "Because that's what I _am_. No matter _what_ I turn into, that contraption will _always_ be able to tell my _true_ form! However, if you press the button on the screen that says 'Zorua's Illusions'..."

The warrior complied. The picture suddenly changed to the creature before him. "Kyuukon, the Fox Pokémon. Its nine tails are said to be imbued with a mystic power. It can live for a thousand years."

"_That's_ the 'Kyuubi' everyone was so scared about?!" The whiskered exclaimed in disbelief.

_"Yeah, it looks nothing like me; there are WAY too many differences between us."_

"Well DUH! Kyuukons _are_ Pokémon after all!"

The ninjas gasped in shock, the flaxen being the loudest. "You could _hear_ the Kyuubi?!"

"Well..." the canine began as he dispelled the mirage, "I'm using my second ability Telepathy to _talk_ to you all right now, so what makes you think I can't hear another who uses _thoughts_ to speak as well?!"

A smirk could be heard in the mysterious voice._ "I like this kid."_

"Thanks!" The youth yipped whilst wagging his tail before directing his attention to the shinobi. "I'll go with you to Konohagakure to apologize to the ones I had fooled but I'll stay in this form and only transform when I confront them."

"Let's go." The silverette commanded as he waved them to the direction of their village.

"I have one thing to say." The guadian stated, halting the party's advance. "I'll let you take my child so he can repent for what he has done, but on _one_ condition."

"What is it?"

Zoroark narrowed her eyes. "If anyone lays even one finger on my son, I'll kill you all."

* * *

Forms: Gekkōga (Greninja), Delibird (Delibird), Kyuukon (Ninetales)

Moves used: Night Slash, Night Daze, Dark Pulse, Wide Guard, Heal Pulse

Translation: Genzou=Illusion, Pokémon Zukan=Pokédex

Jutsu: Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere), Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination), Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader)

Translation: Konohagakure=Village Hidden in the Leaves

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Captain XZero**, **Kingdom Infinite**, and **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter, **SonofObito** for commenting on chapter three as well as favoriting and following, and **gunrunner420** for also following! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Don't worry **Captain XZero**, this is only the beginning! :)

I'm _so_ glad you love this story **Jazz**! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon or Naruto. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_Zoroark narrowed her eyes. "If anyone lays even one finger on my son, I'll kill you all."_

The cub gasped in shock. "ME—"

The mother growled as she continued, interrupting her child. "I can't _stand_ to _see_ Zorua hurt! If I willingly allow my boy to walk into a death trap, you'll _pay_ _dearly_!"

"MEEMA! THAT'S GOING _WAY_ TOO FAR!"

"NO!" She snarled before turning to her kit. "Remember the _last_ time something like _this_ happened?!"

The progeny hung his head. "...we were separated and I almost _lost _you."

"Right. And do you _think_ I'll _ever_ _let_ something like _that_ happen _ever_ again?!"

"...no."

The guardian then redirected her attention to Kakashi. "My wish is _clear_; I'm going to protect my kin if he's in danger. GOT IT?!"

The silverette nodded in affirmation. "I understand. That's what a mother wants for her child after all; for them to be safe. Rest assured, he's in good hands. I nor my team would let your son be hurt by rouge shinobi or even our own people and we won't lay a finger on him."

She then turned to Sasuke. "DON'T YOU _DARE_ HURT ZORUA AGAIN OR I'LL KILL YOU FIRST AFTER TORTURING YOU HORRIFICALLY AND PAINSTAKINGLY SLOWLY TO THE POINT THAT YOU _WANT_ TO DIE!"

The Uchiha bowed. "Of course. I won't hurt him ever again." He then picked himself up and gazed at the cherub. "I'm sorry for harming you earlier."

The vulpes smiled. "Aww, it's okay! It's not as if I've _never_ fought someone before!" He wagged his tail.

"I'm glad that we all got that sorted out." The scarred spoke. "Let's go."

* * *

"That's the _strangest_ Pokéball I've ever seen."

Zorua was walking behind the raven, staring at the insignia sewn onto the back of his shirt.

The man in question swiveled his head sharply to glare at the creature. "What are you talking about?! That's the symbol for my clan, the Uchiha!" He used his thumb to point to the badge characterized by a crimson hemisphere curved at the edge and leading to a pearl oval ending in a rectangular handle. "It's a fire fan, not a 'Pokéball'!"

"What _is_ a 'Pokéball'?!" Naruto pressed, quirking a brow.

"This." The violet light once again overtook the metamorphose, transforming him into a sphere divided into red and white halves via a black line that curved to encompass a porcelain circle.

"Woah...it _does_ look like your emblem, Sasuke."

"Shut up."

The blond then refocused on the molder who had reverted. "What's it for?"

The pup blinked. "It's just a contraption that's used to store your Pokémon."

"Right." His eyes then bulged. "Wait?! What do you mean by 'store'?! Are there any Pokéballs in larger sizes?" The quadrupedal shook his head. "Then _how_?!"

The youngster sighed. "The gadget works by shooting a capture beam in the form of a red laser onto the Pokémon it belongs to and transforms them into data that can be saved in its software. Because of that, _any_ Pokémon, no matter its size, can be kept inside a Pokéball. When it's opened, a brilliant light escapes from the activated device, converting it back into its physical form as it's released. In order to even _catch_ a Pokémon and make it yours, you would have to touch it with a Pokéball either when you knocked it out, weakened it to the point it can't resist, or it allows you to capture it willingly. When that happens, a scarlet glow will encompass the target as it is absorbed into the orb, causing the button to pulsate as the entire machine twitches. If the operation is a success, the knob will cease the glow in a show of sparks. If it's a failure, then the sections will pry open and the Pokémon will jump out in a bright radiance. However, Pokéballs only work when there's ample electricity to operate it and will only catch Pokémon and their held items; it doesn't work on people."

"Okay..." The flaxen drawled. "So, how does it feel to be inside one?"

The dark-type shrugged. "I don't know; after all, I'm a wild Pokémon who's _never_ been captured by a Pokéball before, same goes for Meema."

"Oh..."

"_But_ I _do_ have a friend that has one!" The canine yipped.

"Who _is_ he?" Naruto interrogated.

The fennec huffed. "Actually, 'he' is a _she_. I won't tell you anymore."

"Aww!" The Kyuubi holder slumped. "Can you at least _transform_ into her?"

"Nope. Fine, I _guess_ I'll tell you her _name_, but first, I want my Zukan back."

"Give it Sasuke!" The boy demanded as he addressed the swordsman.

"Fine." He knelt down and handed the encyclopedia to its owner who tucked it into his fluff.

The prankster cleared his throat as he began. "Her name is Tsutaaja."

"Ivy...snake?!"

"That the translation but let me finish!" The cub leered. "As I was saying...all I'll tell you about her is that her eyes resemble the things your irises became, Sasuke."

"My Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan?" He offered as he triggered the said orbs.

"No, what they were _before_ you activated those."

"My Sharingan?" The designs in his corneas lessened into the trinity of tomoe in a hazel background.

"Yeah! That!" Zorua pointed to the indicated hues. "It's just that...they don't have those designs in them."

"They must be _scary_." The blond shuddered at the thought.

"They are when you make her upset." The zorro agreed. "She also acts like one of _you._ Well enough about us; if you guys have these supernatural abilities yet aren't Pokémon in disguise...what _are_ you then?"

"We're shinobi." Naruto gestured to his team in pride. "We hail from different clans in Konohagakure and work together to protect our village and carry out missions. I'm an Uzumaki, Sasuke is an Uchiha, Sakura-chan is a Haruno, Shikamaru is a Nara, and Kakashi-sensei is a Hatake."

"Cool...Wait! How do you guys have _powers_?! I thought Pokémon were the _only_ ones with them!" The trickster exclaimed.

"We mold the physical energy present in every cell of our bodies and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and training to create chakra." The raven explained.

"Chakra?" The vulpes quirked a brow. "You said something about that earlier, but what does _chakra_ have to do with _anything_?!"

"Chakra travels through our systems much like blood flows through our veins. Once in circulation, we can use hand seals to manipulate chakra into jutsus."

"So _those_ were the movements I saw. Wow..."

"Hey, how do _you_ preform jutsus without using chakra since you had no idea what it was?!" The fulvous pressed.

"For _one_ thing, they're called _moves_, not jutsus. And second, we do it through a similar method called power points or PP for short. They determine how many times we can use a certain move; the more PP, the more times we can use it. The thing is, the moves with _fewer_ PP are actually more powerful. Once all of our PP runs out, we either need to rest for a short amount of time, or we use Struggle, a move with infinite PP, to fight on. However, Struggle causes horrible recoil and is the _only_ move we can use until our PP returns to us. As to how we learn moves...we're either born with them, learn them via leveling up or training, or copy them."

"That's amazing..." He trailed. "But there's _still_ something I would like to know; what _are_ Pokémon?!"

The rouge sighed in frustration. "They're the creatures of the world. Many types exist and they can be found virtually _everywhere_."

"Then how come I've never _seen_ one before I met you?! Are you talking about _animals_?"

"What're 'animals'?!" The Pokémon pondered.

"WHAT?!" The flaxen screamed. "YOU'VE _GOT_ TO BE KIDDING ME! AREN'T YOU A FOX?!"

"The Tricky Fox _Pokémon_." The canine corrected. "Sheesh, words like 'fox' are only used to _describe_; 'foxes' don't exist."

"Are you from a _different_ world?" The studded pressed, crossing his arms.

"DIFFERENT WORLD?!" The progeny roared. "AREN'T WE IN THE POKÉMON WORLD?!"

Shikamaru tapped his chin in thought. "So you really _are_ from a different world."

"Where _are_ you guys from?!"

"The Shinobi World."

The creature's eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you saying—"

"That you were transported here by some unknown means?" The Nara suggested. "Yep."

"But the closest Pokémon World settlement is right _there_!" The vulpes pointed to the north of them. "Meema and I were _just_ there!"

"It's true." The mother seconded.

"Then I guess our realms must have merged somehow..." The thinker trailed off. "Ah! What am I doing! This is _too_ troublesome!" He tugged on the roots of his hair before pausing. "Wait...I remember how hard Zorua bit me yet..."

"Yet?" The guilty echoed.

"How come my wounds didn't draw any blood?!"

The kit huffed. "Our attacks _never_ draw blood or even _create_ flesh wounds in the victims no matter _how_ powerful or sharp they are."

"Isn't that a little ridiculous?!"

The cub puffed his cheeks indignantly. "_Sorry_ if I can't change Pokémon Physics."

"Now I get it." The Uchiha mused.

"What?!" The canine turned to face Sasuke.

"Now I know why you never drew blood from me, even when that sword of yours when you were a unicorn struck my face nor when you hit me with Water Shuriken while you were that frog which you claimed could cut through metal. I was also wondering how I never managed to draw blood from you neither."

"First of all, I became a Gekkōga and Kerudio in its Resolute Forme." The canine corrected as he shifted into their respective shapes. "And secondly, you can't draw blood from a Pokémon no matter what; we're immune to that."

"I was also wondering..." the raven began once more, "as to why you didn't arrive _while_ I was fighting." He directed at his team.

Kakashi shrugged. "We didn't know; we couldn't sense any spikes in chakra. I was actually suprised to see your eye bleeding."

"NORMAL CHAKRA?!" He exclaimed. "I USED JUTSUS LIKE AMATERASU, CHIDORI, KIRIN, SUSANOO, AND ESPECIALLY MY ETERNAL MANGEKYŌ SHARINGAN! HOW COULD YOU NOT _SENSE_ THEM?! I WOULD EXPECT THAT FROM USURATONKACHI, BUT NOT _YOU, _A JŌNIN!"

"HEY!" Naruto screamed, offended.

"There were even cumulonimbi from my Rain Dance." Zorua added.

"That was _my_ doing." Everyone focused on Zoroark. "I used my Genzou to mask _every_ signal that your fight gave off and created an illusion of the scene as it was _before_ the battle."

The blond quirked a brow. "Why would you bother going through all that trouble?!"

The cub slapped his own forehead in disbelief. "Isn't it _obvious_?! She did that so you guys or _anyone_ for the matter would not be able to back him up so Meema _could_ kill him!"

The swordsman glanced at the parent. "If you were planing to do that in the first place, why didn't you?"

She snorted. "Pokémon fight each other all the time; I wanted to see how the battle played out before reacting. When I saw you break his Mat Block, I considered that the final straw and took action."

"That's Meema for you; her powers are incredible!" Her son lauded, the mother smiling. "I might not be _nearly_ as skilled as she is but someday, I'll be the Master of Illusions just like her!"

"That's great to set an amazing goal like that." The flaxen praised. "I also have a dream: to become the next Hokage."

"Fire Shadow?" The youngster stared at him in confusion. "How do you become a 'Fire Shadow'?"

The questioned bursted out laughing. "That the name of the number one ninja and leader of Konohagakure!"

The prankster's eyes widened in delight. "That's so cool! I'll become the best at transforming! You'll see!"

The blond smirked. "You sure about that?"

"Huh?" He glanced up. "What do you mean."

The whiskered chuckled. "_Any_ shinobi can transform!"

"WHAT?! PROVE IT!"

The Kyuubi holder grinned. "Okay!" He then held his fingers together. In a puff of smoke, the warrior became an exact replica of his sensei.

"WOAH!"

"We _all_ can do it!" The altered boasted before reverting. "Now if you knew this..." He manifested a Rasengan. "_You_ would be special since it's a _very_ difficult jutsu to learn and _I'm_ the only one to master it since I managed to incorporate my wind element in there. That's its original purpose. Its power also various with _my_ power, so it's _very_ strong!" The explainer beamed in pride.

"A move that varies in type and power..." Zorua mused before smirking. "Don't be _too_ sure about that!" A multitude of azure spheres manifested, surrounding the group before each launched into a stray boulder and eliminated them. The warriors gaped in shock as the caster cleared his throat. "Hidden Power _also_ varies in type and power...except _any_ Pokémon, excluding a Koikingu, can learn it with ease!"

"WHAT?!" Naruto shrilled.

The fox grinned. "_Now_ look who's _so_ 'special'!"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! I challenge you to a transforming contest! Let's see you get clobbered in what you take pride in!"

The guardian tsked, drawing his attention to her. "Futile effort; _nobody_ can beat a Zorua or Zoroark when it comes to illusions; you're going to humiliate yourself! But since you can't be deterred, I'll make a barrier to prevent us from being spotted." She concentrated before a brilliant sheen covered every surface around them.

"We'll see about that!" He smirked before turning to his opponent who grinned back.

"Thanks Meema! Bring it! I want to make some rules; we go through a total of _four_ categories, each with _five_ objects in them. You get all of the first three and I get the last one."

"Sounds great!" The ninja cried out before holding his chin in thought. "Hmm, the category is 'humans'. The first..." He held his fingers together, changing into the jōnin in the smog. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Piece of cake." The Pokémon became an exact replica.

"The second, third, and fourth..." The ninja pondered as he returned to his original shape. "Is Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sasuke!" He declared as he transformed into the mentioned three, the rouge copying him exactly.

The bystanders sweat-dropped. "I can't believe you allowed this, Sensei." The pinkette murmured.

"I've got to agree." The scarred uttered.

"The fifth..." Naruto drawled before a puff of smoke enveloped him, turning him into a feminine version of himself sans clothing, censored by clouds.

The opposer quirked a brow in confusion. "Who is _that_?"

"This is Naruko." He spoke in a different voice. "She's who I become in my seduction technique.

The Pokémon face-palmed. "That's so _stupid_; why use that...whatever it is, when you could could _just_ use an infatuation spell?"

"There's no such thing." 'She' huffed.

"For you; for us, it's called Attract. However, it only works on Pokémon of the _opposite_ gender and since I'm a male..."

"HURRY UP AND TRANSFORM OR ELSE I'LL CONSIDER THIS A FORFEIT!"

"Fine!" The kitsune achieved the objective before reverting back instantaneously. "I _never_ want to do that _ever_ again!"

"Your fault for allowing _me_ to get the first dibs...or should I say the first _three_ dibs."

"I want to pound the life out of that kid..." The mother snarled.

"CHOOSE THE SECOND CATAGORY ALREADY!"

"Alright!" The flaxen huffed. "It's 'weapons', and I choose a kunai, a katana, a shuriken, a crossbow, and an exploding tag." He then morphed into each of the forms.

"Couldn't you have chosen something a little more _difficult_?" Zorua taunted as he mirrored the other's actions.

"You'll regret saying those words..." Naruto teased. "The third catagory is 'animals'."

"The creatures of _your_ planet?" The fennec pondered.

"Yeah! Well since you have _no_ idea what they are...why don't you just spare yourself the trouble and give up?" The ninja smiled smugly.

"NEVER! I'LL DO IT; JUST CHOOSE THE FIVE 'ANIMALS' I HAVE TO TURN INTO!"

"Okay." He shrugged. "They are: a dog...a toad...a bird...a fox...and a snake." The announcer stated as he became a sandy canine covered with brown at the ears, a tiny orange amphibian, a brown finch, an orange vulpes, and a maroon serpent.

"Got to try new things at some point." The Pokémon sighed before closing his eyes. After a moment's pause, the molder reopened his orbs before transforming into perfect versions of the mentioned. "YAY! I DID IT!" He leapt for joy before grounding himself whilst smirking. "Now it's _my_ turn and I choose..._Pokémon_."

"POKÉMON?! WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU CHOSE _POKÉMON_?! THAT'S NOT FAIR! I'VE _NEVER_ SEEN ONE BEFORE TODAY!"

The accused glowered. "Then why did you choose _animals_? The only 'animals' I had ever seen came out of Sasuke's sleeves!"

Sakura gazed at her friend. "You used Jagei Jubaku on him?!"

"Yeah, but he outmaneuvered and dispelled them."

"How?"

"By turning into another snake."

"It's Aabokku!" The dark-type corrected as he turned to them before redirecting his attention to the competitor. "I'll be nice; you only have to successfully transform into _one_ in order to win."

"WHAT?!" The flaxen exclaimed. "FINE, I'LL DO IT AND KICK YOUR BUTT!"

"More like me kick _your_ butt." The trickster smirked before a lavender glow enveloped him. "First up..." Once the glow had dissipated, a huge behemoth characterized by a long tubular body covered in green plates obstructed by the claws on its taloned arms, the occasional red line on its dorsals and the yellow ovals that repeated all the way to its head made more imposing by two pairs of jutting fins behind a mouth outlined with crimson and pitch-black eyes appeared.

"Woah..." Naruto gaped. "Is _that_ a giant snake?"

The Uchiha huffed. "Since when did snakes have _limbs_, dobe?"

"Don't be too sure about that Sasuke." The 'serpent' hinted. "However, this isn't a 'snake'. It's The Ruler of the Sky, Rekkuuza, the Sky High Pokémon and a _dragon_/flying type."

"A DRAGON?!" The blond boomed.

The Nara shook his head. "What's up with the lengthy name? Isn't that troublesome to say?"

The 'myth' shrugged. "That's how my friend addresses Legendary and Mythical Pokémon, so I decided to explain like this since you guys don't know them." He then grinned at his opponent. "Come on, transform!"

"Okay!" The flaxen shouted as he crossed his fingers, a cloud of mist appearing. Once the cloud had cleared, Naruto was revealed to be himself.

"Oh, couldn't do it?" The metamorphose teased.

The taunted snarled. "It's because you're _too_ big! If you chose a smaller form, I would be able to do it!"

"Fine." The prankster breathed as another brilliance shone, morphing him into a behemoth who was white on its feet and the humanoid limbs which served as wings, the exceptions being the azure of its stomach and the cerulean of the spines which littered its tail, back, and outlined its cyan eyes. "The second is The Creator of Storms, Rugia, the Diving Pokémon and a psychic/flying type."

"WAH! THAT'S _STILL_ TO BIG!"

The 'avian' scoffed. "Yeah right. This Pokémon is smaller than the latter by _six feet_!"

"Fine!" The boy crossed his fingers and manifested smog around himself only to fail again. "AHH! YOU'RE STILL _TOO_ BIG!"

His opponent smirked. "Give up? You clearly _cannot_ transform into Pokémon."

He grimaced. "Just use a smaller form! I'll snatch your chances of victory from you!"

The rouge grinned. "Fine. Have it your way." The opposer activated his ability once more, morphing into a creature covered in flowing pearl tresses from the tuffs on its knees, abdomen, and inside the rings around its neck to the simple fuzz on its taloned limbs to the streaming locks on its armored tail, the tips of its winged limbs, and the regality of its head. "The Embodiment of Truth, Reshiramu, the Vast White Pokémon and a dragon/fire type."

"She's beautiful..." The pinkette trailed.

The deformer chuckled. "Reshiramu, along with almost _every_ Legendary and Mythical Pokémon in existence is _genderless_. Even if, Reshiramu is closer to a _he_."

"W-WHA?"

"Yep." He then redirected his attention to the contester. "This Pokémon is _six_ feet shorter; only eleven! Come on, do it!"

"Okay!" He attempted the task at hand only to encore his flunk. He groaned in frustration. "CHOOSE A SMALLER ONE!"

"Meh." A magenta light overtook the metamorphose, cutting his size down into an enigma distinguished by the red and blue patterns covering it, especially contrasting between its legs and the striated lumps on them, twin sets of spirals which formed its arms which were set between an amethyst engraved into its chest above a gainsboro torso, and the mask which branched out into twin antenna. "The Core Incarnate, Deokishisu, the DNA Pokémon and a psychic-type." The 'extraterrestrial' smiled smugly. "This Pokémon is _shorter_ than you, so it should be no problem."

The ninja tried again only to not succeed. "Come on! How can I transform into something so...alien?"

The denizen tsked. "You're just making excuses but you're in luck; Deokishisu has _four_ forms. I'm in its 'Normal' Forme right now and if you can become its: Speed," the grey lines extended to most of its body as its limbs fused and altered pigmentation, "Defense," its figure hardened, becoming thicker, "_or_ Attack," the being almost returned to its original appearance, save for its outgrown spikes and whip-like digits, "you win."

Zoroark bursted into laughter. "He's mocking you kid!"

The blond quirked a brow. "Huh?"

She shook her head. "He's giving you _many_ chances to best him even though he knows you can't!"

The flaxen scowled. "I'll prove you wrong! I'll prove you _all_ wrong!" He folded his hands, light enveloping him only for him to repeatedly dud.

The undefeated chuckled sinisterly. "One left to go. This is your _last_ chance." A violet glow encompassed the 'nucleic' before it vanished.

"HUH?!" Naruto whipped his head from side to side, clearly complexed with the situation. "WHERE DID YOU GO?!"

"Down here." A voice rang out. The addressed complied to face a tiny mammal who carried grassy fur dotted in the occasional dandelion spot above twin pink lotuses and two pairs of leaves which served as ears on a milky face holding emerald orbs and delicate snout which all lead to small limbs on a minuscule body. "The Bearer of Flowers, Shaymin, The Gratitude Pokémon and a grass-type. I'm in its Land Forme, making it one of the _smallest_ Pokémon in existence at eight _inches_. If you can't turn into _this_, you're screwed."

The whiskered growled. "You're underestimating me! I can do this and you'll lose!" The shinobi clasped his palms together and concentrated. A blue aura surrounded him for several seconds, burning brightly.

"Is he going to do it?" Sakura questioned.

"Nope." The raven deadpanned as the flames dissipated, revealing the unchanged ninja.

The mammal cackled boisterously as he reverted. "I WIN! YOU LOSE! HAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MOCKING MY POWERS!" The fox began a victory dance.

The mother grinned. "I knew it." She then dispelled the barrier.

His opponent slumped. "How did I fail?"

Kakashi approached his student. "That's because Pokémon are living forms yet lack chakra; without a familiar signal to home in onto, it's pointless to try to turn into them because you'll be met with failure."

"Then how come Zorua could morph into _animals_?"

The fennec halted before him. "It's because Genzou is based on _imagination_, not analyzing! I knew I would win! You can't beat me in a transformation contest!"

"Shh." The Sensei suddenly sounded, ceasing all movement. "Someone's coming."

The bushes rustled before a scout popped out, hands on his knees as he gasped. "IT'S HORRIBLE!"

The jōnin quirked a brow. "Calm down! What's wrong?"

The shinobi regained his composure before relaying his message. "Tsunade-sama has fallen ill!"

* * *

Forms: Rekkuuza (Rayquaza), Rugia (Lugia), Reshiramu (Reshiram), Deokishisu/Normal/Speed/Defense/Attack Forme (Deoxys/Normal/Speed/Defense/Attack Forme), Shaymin/Land Forme (Shaymin/Land Forme)

Translations: Koikingu=Magikarp

Moves used: Hidden Power

Jutsus: Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinite**, **Matt** and **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter and **wolfmythlegacy** for following! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Good luck **Jazz**! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon or Naruto. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_The shinobi regained his composure before relaying his message. "Tsunade-sama has fallen ill!"_

"WHAT?!" The flaxen exclaimed. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE SAYING IS _TRUE_!"

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke scolded whilst rubbing his forehead. "Why in the world would someone _joke_ about something as _serious_ as _this_?!"

The blond continued his rant as if the latter had never spoke. "I MUST BE DREAMING! THAT'S RIGHT! I MUST BE IMAGINING EVERYTHING! BAA-CHAN _CAN'T_ GET SICK! I MADE _ALL_ THIS UP BECAUSE SOMETHING AS RIDICULOUS AS 'POKÉMON' DOESN'T EXI—!"

A round of harsh whacks resounded throughout the area. The Kyuubi holder stared in shock as he tenderly held his abused cheeks. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Zoroark huffed. "To prove to you that this _is_ real; the unexpected happens and we have to accept it no matter how _strange_ it seems."

The cub sighed in disbelief. "I can't believe you thought Meema and I are imaginary."

The ninja crossed his arms indignantly after he had calmed down. "How _couldn't_ I? Since when could _anyone_ use jutsus without chak—"

The scout cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Tsunade-sama _specifically_ requested to see you all. We have to depart immediately!"

"Can we go too?" Zorua pleaded.

The man knelt down to make eye contact with the fennec. "What's this?"

"A summon." Kakashi replied immediately. "They're a special type of kitsune called 'Pokémon'. I called them out to aid us on a mission."

The scout shrugged. "Alright. Let's go!"

"Follow us." The jōnin instructed to the foxes as he faced them. "We're going to rush to Konohagakure!"

* * *

The group exited the obscure forest and arrived at the gates of a vast settlement dotted with buildings that matched the color scheme of a mountain characterized by four distinct faces carved into the rock.

"Welcome to our village!" Naruto beamed as he turned to the newcomers. "Nice, isn't it?"

"There's no time to brag!" Sakura scolded. "We need to see the Hokage immediately!"

The fennec quirked a brow. "So this Tsunade is your leader?"

"Yeah, she's this village's sannin, a group of three legendary ninja, hailed as the world's most powerful kunoichi, a female shinobi, and is the greatest medical-nin there is!" The pinkette praised. "Ah, if I could be like her..."

"That's already happening..." The blond muttered.

"WHAT!"

"No time for bickering!" The sensei commanded. "We have to see Tsunade-sama immediately!" He then directed his attention to the scout. "Lead us to her room."

* * *

The group was led to the front of a polished wooden door in a blinding hospital reeking of sterility. Labored screams could be heard from the other side of the barricade.

"Baa-chan!" The blond screamed as he recognized the sound.

The shinobi stopped before the gate, arms behind his back.

"Before you step in, I advise you to keep your voices low. She has also lost her sight, so speak clearly." Once the bunch gave their nods of confirmation, the ninja opened the hinge, bowing low.

"Hokage-sama, I have brought the people you had requested for as well as a few of their companions."

"Let them in." A feeble voice murmured. The guard stepped aside to let the visitors through before taking his leave and shutting the screen behind himself. The sight that beheld them was sickening; their leader, who once emitted an aura of strength and determination, was reduced to a fledging state. The woman was deathly pale and her normally well-kept hair lain disheveled. The honcho was almost unrecognizable in the hospital gown she wore.

"WHAT HAPPENED BAA-CHAN?!" What had set the guests off the most was the ebon tendrils that overran her skin.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT, BRAT!" The ruler exclaimed from her bed.

"Glad to know she's still the same old granny."

"What happened?" Sakura whispered as she reached the patient.

The Fire Shadow sighed breathlessly. "This is what I get for using Sōzō Saisei as much as I did; the seal on my forehead has overtaken my body and I'm too weak to fight back. I'm chronically ill right now."

"No! This can't be!" The pinkette gasped as she held her hands out above the senior's chest. A verdant glow spread out of her palms and onto the designated spot but to no avail; the elder appeared no different.

"It's no use; I'm not suffering from any physical wounds, so the Shōsen Jutsu is ineffective. The huge amounts of chakra I had stored in the diamond marking went out of control as I repeatedly released it. The attack on my chakra system ended up becoming a fatal condition that cannot be cured by any known means."

"Then why did you want us here?!" The healer exclaimed.

"Don't be so loud!" The stricken covered her ears. "I brought you all here so I could give my final words to you! Kakashi, you've served your village well with your services in the ANBU and teaching in the academy. You have brought up many great shinobi who I believe can fill your shoes. Sakura, you have great potential to become the greatest medical-nin in the world, after me of course. Continue your great work and you will be worthy to carry on my legacy. Sasuke, even though you had betrayed Konohagakure, joined Orochimaru, our eternal enemy for the sake of gaining power and threatened to kill everyone in Konoha, you are a great shinobi who even excels the great power of the Uchihas. I know you will rebuild your vanishing clan. Naruto...you were the most pestering child I had ever met; you whined too much and your voice was annoying. However, it's thanks to you that I ever became the Hokage; you awakened my sense of duty to this place. You also risked your life multiple times for Sasuke even though he tried to kill you multiple times and even went as far as begging the Fourth Raikage for forgiveness to his crimes. I encourage your dream of being the next Hokage and you will be the best this village has ever seen. Everyone, you have fought valiantly during the Fourth Shinobi World War and without you all, we would have lost to Madara and fall victim to Project Tsuki no Me. We all still have our free will thanks to your efforts."

"No...Tsunade-sama..."

"My time is near...I'm going to be leaving this world soon."

"But baa-chan!" Naruto protested. "You've been our leader for far too short! You need to lead this village like you have been for the past three years! We need yo—" The woman abruptly collapsed, silencing him. "No...baa-chan. WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!"

"Shh." Kakashi hushed as he approached the motionless figure. "She's still alive, if only by a thread. She won't have much longer though."

Zorua cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to him. "I know a way to solve this." A brilliant flash of magenta light transformed the rogue into a dragon who stood on taloned feet below knees which bore razors that were nearly identical to the single claws which adorned the tips of each finned arm that matched the dorsals covering its back and contrasted with its crimson stomach which led to a pointed muzzle that had a few fangs poking out near ebon corneas housing golden pupils and twin knobs on either side of its head which sported stripes in the centers. The creature scraped its skin, shedding a heap of flakes which landed on a wing.

"Legend has it that medicine made from a Gabaito's scales can heal even the most incurable disease." The 'gargoyle' then summoned two stones which he carved into a pestle and mortar as well as a spoon using a hook before blasting a weak stream of water into them to smooth them out and creating a huge fireball which stayed on his muzzle as he brought the objects to the flame to dry the materals before vaporizing the liquid from the bottom of the container. The 'biped' next placed the keratin into the bowl as he mashed them into a fine substance. "Even though my form is created from my Genzou, as long as I will it, my body—as well as anything that comes off of it—is real even if I change. Give this to Tsunade but first, she needs to recover enough in order to accept the formula."

"Right!" Sakura affirmed as she approached the comatose and proceeded to use her Shōsen Jutsu to restore some health as a verdant glow emitted from the denizen. The woman's breathing became audible once more albeit quiet.

"My Refresh should have helped a little. Now feed this to her." The Pokémon commanded as he reverted. The kunoichi scooped the powder in shaky fingers before placing it past the unconscious's lips. The rosette then held her jaw, forcing her to swallow the substance. Immediately, the etchings retracted into the azure diamond upon her temple as her skin regained a healthy color.

"It worked!" The occupants' faces visibly lifted at those words.

"We're not done yet." The bunch turned to the cub as he morphed into a Delibird. The 'penguin' took out a plant which had curled leaves originating from a bent stem. "To wake her up, she needs to consume a Revival Herb once it has been grated. It completely heals the one who eats it, so it's a valuable medicine." He handed her the shoot. "Here, but I've got to warn you; it's _really_ bitter so she probably will be sputtering as she regains consciousness." He became his normal self as she complied, grinding the plant into mush before giving it to the patient.

As soon as the concoction went down her throat, the woman abruptly sat up whilst coughing. "What is this _nasty_ taste?! Huh?!" The sannin gazed at her palms in shock before feeling her pulse. "I can see! I-I'm alive! Someone, fetch me a mirror!" Kakashi obeyed and offered her a reflective surface. She stared at her imaged before gasping in shock; she appeared _normal_. "W-What happened?! Who did this?!"

"I did." The Hokage swiveled to face Zorua who had taken the shape of a Kyuukon. "I healed you. I'm sorry for all the trouble I had caused. Please forgive me, Hokage-sama." The fennec bowed low as a sign of respect.

"One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine. NINE?! YOU'RE THE 'KYUUBI' THAT SPOOKED THE SHINOBI?!"

"Yes." The kitsune nodded in confirmation. "Due to me having nine tails, they thought I was the 'Kyuubi' and was going to terrorize the village in a different form, and I _let_ them believe that for my enjoyment. I pounced from the bushes and scared them while the men believed I was a 'Bijuu'. I'm sorry for what I did." The quadrupedal knelt deeped.

Tsunade growled. "So you instilled fear into my people for _fun_?!" The nonet bobbed in affirmation. "UNFORGIVABLE! THE KYUUBI ATTACKED THIS VILLAGE ABOUT FIFTEEN YEARS AGO! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH _DAMAGE_ IT DID?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY LIVES WERE _LOST_?!"

The cub sunk even more. "I had no idea Hokage-sama. If I did, I would _never_ have done it."

Zoroark snarled at the turn of events, readying herself to strike.

The ruler huffed loudly before continuing. "Although what you did was _unacceptable_, you healed me thus saving my life. You prevented Konoha from spiraling into chaos at losing their leader. In that case, I accept your apology and release you of any charges you would have received. My debt is repaid."

The vulpes beamed. "Thank you!" He then turned to his guardian. "Meema, nothing's going to happen so you can relax!" The mother immediately regained her composure.

"However, there is _one_ condition that you _must_ accept." The Fire Shadow demanded.

"What's that?" The 'Kyuukon's' ears perked.

"You have to make a _public_ apology."

* * *

The foxes stepped onto a makeshift platform that was created at the legend's command. The citizens had gathered to the mandatory meeting.

"That's the Kyuubi!"

"Why is it even _allowed_ to be here?"

"_Especially_ with that other monster."

"What was Hokage-sama thinking?"

The parent growled as she heard those disdainful comments. "I can't _believe_ that you're going through with this."

"This is something I have to do." The pup whispered before he approached the microphone that was adjusted to his body's height. "Attention citizens!" The civilians bursted into a ruckus.

"WHAT IS THAT _THING_ DOING HERE?!"

"GO AWAY, YOU DEMON!"

"GET OUT!"

"LEAVE NOW!" Cans and other miscellaneous objects were thrown in the speaker's direction. The target moved quickly to dodge all of them, panic evident in his eyes.

The guardian snarled fiercely as she approached the amplifier. "SILENCE! YOU ALL AREN'T ACTING LIKE PEOPLE AT ALL! ALL MY SON WANTED TO DO IS _APOLOGIZE_ FOR HIS ACTIONS, YET YOU DO THIS TO HIM?! I AM _THIS_ CLOSE TO KILLING YOU ALL FOR HURTING MY KIN! COME ON ZORUA, LET'S LEAVE THESE _ANIMALS_ ALONE LIKE THEY WANT." The kit whimpered as he reverted into his original form.

The villagers went into an uproar.

"THAT'S NOT THE KYUUBI!"

"THAT CREATURE _TRANSFORMED_ INTO IT!"

"THAT _LIAR_!"

"IT PROBABLY AIDED THE _REAL_ KYUUBI IN ESCAPING!"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed as he approached the dais before taking the device into his hand. "THE 'REAL' KYUUBI IS STILL _SEALED_ WITHIN ME, SO YOU HAVE _NO_ REASON TO BLAME HIM! YOU'RE UPSET JUST BECAUSE HE PULLED A LITTLE _PRANK_?! DON'T FORGET THAT I USED TO DO THAT _ALL_ THE TIME! HE JUST _DECIEVED_ YOU, NO _REAL_ HARM HAS BEEN DONE AND YOU ALL LOOK LIKE YOU WANT TO _KILL_ HIM! SHAME ON YOU ALL!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tsunade declared as she snatched the microphone from the blond, muting him along with the mob. "This fox played a _cruel_ trick on us by turning into a creature with nine tails and letting us believe our assumptions, but he saved my life! Just earlier, I was on the brink of death, bedridden in a hospital! If not for this kitsune, I would be _dead_ and Konoha would have spiraled into chaos without its Hokage. I forgave the brat, so can't _you_?! In other words, he's a _hero_ who saved the Fire Country!"

The audience erupted in applause at the heartfelt speech.

"Forgive us, fox!"

"We're sorry!"

"Thank you!"

"He's cool!"

"And cute!"

The fennec beamed at the praise. "No problem! I forgive you and I'm so glad that I am forgiven!"

"Now you two," the honcho began as she approached the Pokémon, "what are your names?"

"Zorua!"

"Zoroark! And I'll do _anything_ to protect my kin, so if you lay even one finger on my son, you'll _pay dearly_."

"Okay! You heard her; if anyone hurts Zorua, you'll be punished by both her _and_ me!" The crowd gasped at the threat. "Now I want to ask you both something important." She redirected her attention to the duo.

"What?!" The mother and son pressed simultaneously.

"Do you want to become a part of this village? Become a part of Konoha?"

The elder of the two shrugged. "It all depends on my boy's decision; wherever he goes, I go too."

Everyone's eyes turned to the pup. "Umm, Meema and I were planning to see the world..."

"Oh." The audience sighed collectively in disappointment.

"BUT," he continued, lifting their hopes, "I like this place. It seems nice and I've _never_ met a person who has powers until just earlier. I also made some companions here." The male turned to the shinobi he had befriended in the midst before staring at the one beside him.

"So what's your choice?" Tsunade queried.

Zorua looked uncertain. "Well, I choose..."

* * *

Forms: Gabaito (Gabite), Delibird (Delibird), Kyuukon (Ninetales)

Moves used: DoubleSlap, Stone Edge, Water Gun, Searing Shot, Refresh

Jutsu: Sōzō Saisei (Creation Rebirth), Shōsen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique)

Translation: Tsuki no Me=Eye of the Moon Plan

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinite** for reviewing the previous chapter, **foxchick1** for commenting on chapter five as well as following, and **M-Preg** **Angel** for favoriting! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon or Naruto. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_Zorua looked uncertain. "Well, I choose..."_

The parent knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm okay with whatever you want to do, as long as you are _safe_."

The cub smiled. "Thanks Meema!" He then turned back to the leader. "In that case, I want to stay here; I can see the world at _any other_ time but I believe that I'll _never_ get to experience what I've been through today if I left!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as Tsunade beamed. "That's great! You two will be a _great_ contribution to this village but first..." she extracted a pair of bands which appeared identical to what the shinobi wore, "you both need to wear these forehead protectors to signify your allegiance to Konoha."

The cub stared at the twin articles in confusion. "Forehead...protectors? I don't want to wear that because I _like_ being able to hear properly!"

The woman chuckled. "You don't necessarily have to wear them on your forehead."

"I could wear it like a collar?!" The kit's eyes widened in delight.

"If that's what you want." The kunoichi tied the cloth around the fox's neck before handing it to the elder who did it herself.

"Yay!" He glanced at the piece of clothing in pride before facing his guardian. "Come on, Meema!"

"Okay." The mother scooped up her son and dropped him into her mane.

"Where are you going?!" The Hokage pressed.

The prankster popped out of the untamed mess, grinning. "I'm tired and I want to rest up. Don't worry; I'll be back!"

"See you later!" Naruto exclaimed as the gathering uttered their farewells to their savior.

The pup waved his arms excitedly as Zoroark retreated into the forest. "BYE!"

* * *

"Why?! Why?!"

"Shut up, usuratonkachi!"

Naruto and Sasuke had been sent on another task right after the latter had filled out the paperwork concerning his two most recent objectives. Rumor had it that a strange group was wandering the premises and it was their job to gather details about the bunch and stop them if deemed a threat.

"Aww, why were we sent on such a _boring_ mission?" The blond whined. "For all we know, the 'rogues' could be a bunch of genin!"

The raven sighed in frustration. "We don't know that, dobe! That's why we were even _sent_; to discover who they are!" He rubbed his temples, clearly exasperated. "Why did Tsunade pair _you_ with me and not Sakura?! At least she's _bearable_ unlike a certain _someone_ I know." The Uchiha glared at his partner.

"It's because _I'm_ better than you!" The flaxen boasted as he gestured to himself with hubris. "After all, I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

"Next Hokage?" The swordsman scoffed. "Why would the council appoint an _idiot_ to manage Konoha's affairs?!"

"WHAT! AT LEAST I'M _STRONGER_!"

The other tsked. "Yeah right."

"Wanna bet?" The Kyuubi holder abruptly pointed to the pond they were standing near. "Whosever jutsu can reach the other side of the lake...wins."

The latter smirked. "You're on, but don't cry when you _lose_."

"That's _my_ line!" Naruto berated before holding a hand high above his head. A huge azure sphere immediately manifested, towering high above them both. "Chōōdama Rasengan!" He then hurled the orb, the globe flying past the body before approaching the designated spot. However, the caster deactivated the technique with a clench of his fist before turning to the companion, a proud grin on his face. "Four seconds! Believe it!"

His opponent snorted indifferently before concentrating on the pool. As blood streamed from the competitor's changed pupil, the aqua spontaneously combusted in black flames that immediatly reached the end before smugly dispelling the blaze with a wave of his hand. "Mine was instantaneously. I win." He grinned as he extracted a napkin to wipe off the liquid.

The loser's eyes bugged wide. "CHEATER!"

The victor smirked. "Yeah right. You _never_ said that I couldn't use my Eternal Mangekyō Sharigan, usuratonkachi."

"SHUT UP!" The blond's ears spontaneously perked. "Who's there?!" He abruptly spun around to search for the source. An azure sheen suddenly surrounded the duo, picking them off of the ground. "What?!"

His partner grunted. "I can't move."

The flaxen made to swivel his neck to face his friend only to find himself immobile. "What's going on!"

_"This isn't good."_ The Bijuu growled.

'What's happeni—'

A procession of cackles could be heard, snapping the boy's attention away from his thoughts as the sources made themselves known. A blunet male who bore emerald eyes which contrasted with an alabaster uniform consisted of a white shirt centering a crimson R and matching pants that were complimented by gainsboro gloves and boots stood to the right of a woman who wore the same outfit save for having a blouse which exposed her stomach above a pearl skirt over grey stockings all below cerulean hues as well as magenta locks that stretched far out and next to a bipedal neko who grew beige fur tinted copper at its feet, the tip of its curled tail and the insides of its pointed ears which were beside antennae that set off a golden striated clip which were identical to its whiskers near slitted lavender irises close to a huge mouth all on a large, ovular head. Another rustle resounded, a cryptic kraken who branched porcelain legs and lilac arms carrying a hint of violet from a purple body dotted with yellow spots all below a colony of tentacles over a ruby beak revealing itself as it stepped out, glaring with irises which glowed identically to the force that held the two up.

"That's right, Karamanero; keep up the Psychic!" The man exclaimed before leering at the victims. "Hand over all of your Pokémon, now!"

"Pokémon?" Sasuke sneered. "We don't have any."

The cat laughed. "Don't fool around! Where _else_ could that humongous Hidden Power and infernal Will-O-Wisp have come from?"

"We don't have any." The Uchiha repeated.

"Then you twerps will stay like this before we take you hostage!" The feline snickered before huddling up with his teammates.

Naruto glanced at his counterpart. "Can't we just break free with some jutsus?" He whispered harshly after making sure their captors were too occupied to hear them.

"As if." The raven snarled. "We can't move our hands; no seals, no jutsus."

"Then could you at least cast them under a genjutsu?"

The latter growled. "I would be able to..._if_ I could make eye contact with them but I _can't_ since I'm facing the _opposite_ direction from them. Because of that, I also can't use Amaterasu on them either. Tell me, what do they look like?" The blond described the villains to his partner, the listener remaining silent until he had finished. "I guess this gang is the one we're supposed to gather intel on. Based on what you've told me, they seem to be from Zorua's world especially since they thought what we did earlier was the work of Pokémon."

"I wish he was here right now." The boy grumbled.

"We've come to a conclusion!" The female declared. "You tell us where those Pokémon are and I'll tell Karamanero over there," she pointed to the squid, "to release you."

"I've already told you; we...have...none!" The swordsman barked.

The lady shook her head in disappointment. "Then we just have to search you. Karamanero, remove all of their possessions!"

A blur suddenly came into view and slammed into the mollusk, knocking it into a tree before it could comply. The creature was rendered unconscious, the spell casted on the shinobi disappearing as the targets landed on their feet.

"What was that?!" The fulvous shrilled as he was grounded.

"AHHHH!" The malignants shrieked as they discovered the cause. "NOT _THAT_!" The savior was dark green with a tan underside and had large brown eyes above a small mouth that were set in a determined look with yellow accents highlighting them. The markings trailed down its face and neck to two vestigial limbs that had an appearance of a collar—that were located above its short real limbs—and connected into a trail that led to its tail. A huge leaf that appeared to be of ivy was the limb's feature, being as large as its head. The arrival stood its ground, bulb lighted a verdant glow as it glared menacingly at the guilty. "THAT'S THE BRAT'S TSUTAAJA! IT JUST USED LEAF BLADE TO DEFEAT KARAMANERO WITH ONLY _ONE_ STRIKE!"

"Tsutaaja...Zorua mentioned that Pokémon before." The genius mused.

"Wha?" The other observed the serpent's orbs. "They _do_ look like your Sharingan."

"GET AWAY!" The kitten screamed. "WE'VE HAD _MORE_ THAN ENOUGH! I WASN'T ABLE TO WALK FOR _WEEKS_ THANKS TO YOU!"

The ivy snake smirked. "Taaja?"

"What did the twerp's tsutaaja just say?!" The sole demanded. "Not _all_ of us speak Pokémon after all!"

The one in question quivered in fear. "'Are you _scared_ of a little _revenge_ for all you've done to my trainer?'. That's what it just said!"

"Let's capture it!" The ginger announced as she held up a gun and fired a succession of snares at the mentioned. The target smirked before flicking her frond, sending a round of bracts flying toward the sniper in retaliation which seamlessly diced the cables. "That Razor Leaf sliced through the ropes..."

"Taa?"

"'You thought you could subdue _me_ with a petty trap?'" The biped glowered. "For your information, _I_ spent an eternity on formulating the best material to create the maximum strength for the nets! They can withstand _anything_!"

The squamata appeared smug. "Ta? Tsu-jaa?"

"'Oh? Then how come I used a simple Razor Leaf, a move with only fifty-five percent power and ninety-five percent accuracy, to render them _useless_?'"

"I don't know about you...but I'm not staying around to be pulverized by that Kusa no Hebi _again_!" The guy decreeded as he fled, his partners shortly joining him. He then extracted a Pokéball and pointed it at the motionless form. "Karamanero, return!" The trainer pressed a knob on the device, issuing a red laser which dematerialized the target before the beam retracted into its source. As he stashed the sphere, the blunet clicked a button on a remote he withdrew, summoning a balloon that took on the appearance of the feline from the air. The trinity leapt into the green basket before making a hasty getaway.

The Grass Snake smiled. "Ja."

From above, the Pokémon grunted in confusion. "'Or so you think'? What do you mean by that?"

"Ta."

"'This'?"

With a sweep of her tail, a flurry of colored cotyledons were manifested and flew toward the contraption.

"Get away!" The lady commanded to the domestic who controlled the machine.

"There's no point; that's Magical Leaf, a move with sixty percent power and NEVER MISSES!" The attack impaled the rubber, creating a hole in the fabric. However, before the transport could whizz out of control, the assaulter called upon a pair of slender apprendages from her collar and used them to latch into the handles. The summoner then yanked them toward herself, causing her enemies to be brought down without opposition. As she pulled away her limbs, the basket crashed onto the ground near the protagonists, the vehicle decimating in a terrifying explosion as it made contact with the ground.

"Snakes coming out of a snake?! That's the _weirdest_ thing I've ever seen!" The whiskered commented.

"No, you're wrong." The translator rasped as his group emerged from the ruins albeit sustaining many scratches. "It used Vine Whip, a grass-type move with a power of thirty-five percent and one hundred percent accuracy that calles upon _vines_, not snakes, from the user's body to inflict damage! Sheesh, where did you come up with that idea; that's _ridiculous_!"

As soon as the antagonists had fully climbed out, the serpent narrowed her pupils at them. An obscure shadow crept out of the creature to manifest into a piercing cyclops before a swarm of malevolent orbs spontaneously popped out of nowhere, spelling a dark aura onto the intended.

"W-What happened?!" The sapphire hued whimpered.

"I'm outta here!" The anthropoid voiced as he made a beeline for the foliage only to run into an invisible barrier. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

The caster approached her foes, hands on her hips. "Ta? Taaja!"

"'Do you not know what I just did earlier? I used Mean Look!' AHHH!" The furry shrieked. "MEAN LOOK?!"

"What's 'Mean Look'?" The female demanded, arms crossed in expectation.

"IT'S A DARK-TYPE MOVE IN WHICH THE USER GIVES 'THE EVIL EYE', TRAPPING ITS TARGETS WITH A VICIOUS GLARE!"

The cause smirked. "Ja. Tsutaa."

"'That's correct. The only way to lift my Mean Look is for us to battle until one side is rendered unconscious.'" The multilingual wobbled on his feet, unable to keep still at the horrific revelation. "BATTLE?! WE HAVE TO _FIGHT_ YOU?!"

Her lips widened into a grin. "Ta."

"'Yep'? NOOO!" The kitten nearly fainted on the spot.

"HEY!" The trio's attention was drawn toward the blond. "WHO _ARE_ YOU ANYWAYS?!"

The trio beamed sinisterly, the fear instantly washing off of their forms.

"New faces I see? Prepare for trouble!" The woman announced while closing her eyes and placing both hands on her chest in a boastful fashion.

"Make it double!" The man added with a rose mysteriously materializing in his hand.

"To protect the world from devestation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" The ginger screamed.

"James!" The blunet followed just as passionately.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Nyarth! That's right!" The three fell into a rehearsed pose after that.

The ninjas exchanged glances, not knowing what to think but the expression on the reptile's visage was entirely different; a large sweat drop hung from her temples as she crossed her arms. "Tsutaa. Jaa-Taa? Jaa."

A tick mark grew predominant on the Scratch Cat's forehead. "Why you little..."

"What did that Kusa no Hebi just say to get you so riled up?" The jaded pressed, brow quirked.

The speaker faced his accomplice, eyes ablaze. "'YOUR INTROS JUST GET LAMER AND LAMER EVERY TIME. CAN'T YOU COME UP WITH SOMETHING LESS _STUPID_? YOU THREE ARE _SO_ VAIN TO FEEL THE NEED TO POSE AFTER EVERY SENTENCE.' THAT BRAT! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S LAME...ONCE I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" The infuriated retracted lengthy claws from each finger, the talons emitting a malicious violet. "COWER BEFORE MY NIGHT SLASH!" He batted his paws, aiming to tear flesh.

His opponent effortless evaded each swing as she smiled slyly. "Taa. Jaa?"

The enemy roared in a fury. "'PATHETIC. YOU CAN'T EVEN THROW A NIGHT SLASH EVEN THOUGH IT HAS ONE HUNDRED PERCENT ACCURACY?' KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT, KUSA NO HEBI! ONCE MY ATTACK GOES THROUGH, YOU'LL TAKE _TONS_ OF DAMAGE SINCE DARK-TYPE MOVES ARE _EXTREMELY_ EFFECTIVE AGAINST YOUR KIND!"

The ivy snake bursted into laughter as her opponent kept at his feeble attempts. "Ta? Taajaa! Taaja! Tsutaa!"

A vein bulged from his skull. "'Effective? If I am a ghost or psychic-type it would be...but I'm a grass-type; dark-type moves deal a _normal_ amount of damage against me! Your knowledge of types is infinitesimal! I bet I could beat you in one hit with a move that would normally deal no damage against you!'" The feline grimaced. "I'd like to see you try!"

The verdant's lips curled upward. "Ta..." The endotherm pulled back a clenched hand, manifesting a violaceous fist before launching it.

"'You'll regret saying that...'? Yeah right!" The attack disappeared into thin air. "Hahaha! Missed me! Missed me! Nananana—" All of a sudden, the duke reappeared and hit Nyarth square in the jaw. His head rocked back, and he was sent flying into a stray sand dune. When the dust cleared up, his eyes were swirls, and his mouth hung open, mumbling incoherent phrases.

"Huh! What was that?" Jessie exclaimed in absolute shock.

James answered her. "That was Shadow Punch, a ghost-type move with a power of sixty percent. It never misses; however, Nyarth shouldn't have been affected since he is a normal-type. All I can guess is that the twerp's tsutaaja is correct; his type match up is so poor that he was affected and defeated by an attack that under normal circumstances shouldn't have damaged him."

"That's ridiculous! In any matter, we must stop that serpent!"

"I agree! We must avenge Nyarth!"

"Koromori, Pururiru, Dokucale!..."

"Desumasu, Morobareru!"

"I choose you!" Both exclaimed at the same time.

Five palm-sized balls with red tops and white bottoms were thrown into the air. They opened, white beams emerging from all of them. A pentad of distinct creatures emerged from the lights. The first one was covered with white hair, a large heart-shaped nose appearing from the mass, and had small wings. The second was pink all over, lighter around the crown on its head and its six tentacles. It had light blue eyes and a prideful smirk. The third one had lily-like wings, four red legs tucked into its purple body, and yellow antennae above equally fulvous eyes. The fourth was black all over except the area around its corneas, which was accented a burnt orange. It had large arms and a mask-like object hanging from its tail. The last Pokémon summoned had a large cap-like head and twin shields as hands that had the appearance of the spheres that were thrown, except tan replaced the white. It had small eyes and a pink mouth. All were set to battle.

"Pururiru, use Psychic on Tsutaaja!" The redhead announced as she pointed straight at her target.

"Puruuu." The squid chanted as it unleashed its telepathic power. Suddenly, a blue aura surrounded the grass-type, lifting it off the ground. Being caught in its grip, the snake couldn't move no matter how hard it tried.

"Hahaha! Now you're trapped. Even the mighty Tsutaaja is helpless if it can't move!" Jessie taunted. "Now follow with Ice Beam! Koromori, use Air Slash! Dokucale, use Silver Wind!"

"Morobareru, use Sludge Wave! Desumasu, use Will-O-Wisp!" James continued.

Straight away, all the mentioned Pokémon charged up their attacks.

"Unlike Nyarth, we know all of your weaknesses; after all, grass-types are weak against fire, ice, flying, poison, and bug type moves, aren't they! Now that you are about to be hit with all of them, you will take severe damage!" The woman laughed hysterically.

Naruto gasped. "Isn't that what Karamanero used on us earlier?!"

Sasuke grunted. "Yeah. I wonder how she'll react to this..."

"Taaaaaa..." Her tail began gathering light, glowing white. Instantaneously, a sphere of energy formed between her hands.

"Jaaaaa!" The snake screamed as she fired the stored power. It hit Pururiru dead on, stopping it from successfully firing its attack and breaking its curse. The mollusk fell back, knocked down.

Being freed, the squamata gracefully evaded every hit that was meant for her. Avoiding the possibly serious damage, she focused on retaliation. The snake inhaled deeply, breathing out a conflagration that took on the shape of the kanji symbol of fire. The columns collided with the fungus, incinerating it out of awareness. Not skipping a beat, the serpent contracted, screaming as she released a huge quantity of electricity into the atmosphere. The lightning struck the bat, electrocuting and causing it to fall from the sky. Straight afterwards, sharp rocks surrounded the ivy affinity and launched themselves at Dokucale, causing it to go cross-eyed. Glancing at Desumasu, she propelled herself in the ghost's direction opened her jaws wide. She chomped hard into its flesh, eliciting a cry of agony before it plummeted to the land below.

"SolarBeam, Fire Blast, Thunder, Stone Edge, Crunch...the first four all have one hundred and twenty percent power while the last two have one hundred and eighty percent respectively. I would like to know as to how that Kusa no Hebi could use such powerful moves consecutively without tiring..." The blunet muttered.

"It doesn't matter!" The magenta exclaimed. "We need to capture it to increase our ranks and take over the world!"

"Take over the world?" The blond echoed.

The Uchiha growled. "They're up to no good."

The villains smirked as they extracted a myriad of Pokéballs and threw them into the air...

* * *

Pokémon: Karamanero (Malamar), Tsutaaja (Snivy), Nyarth (Meowth), Koromori (Woobat), Pururiru (Frillish), Dokucale (Dustox), Desumasu (Yamask), Morobareru (Amoonguss)

Translation: Kusa no Hebi=Grass Snake

Moves used: Psychic, Leaf Blade, Razor Leaf, Magical Leaf, Vine Whip, Mean Look, Night Slash, Shadow Punch, Ice Beam, Air Slash, Silver Wind, Sludge Wave, Will-O-Wisp, SolarBeam, Fire Blast, Thunder, Stone Edge, Crunch

Jutsu: Chōōdama Rasengan (Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan), Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination), Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (Eternal Kaleidoscope Copy Eye Wheel)

Sorry for the late update! School's back on and killing me just as before! :,(

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinity** for reviewing the previous chapter, **Jazz** for commenting on chapter six two times, **Kurosaki Yukia** for evaluating chapter five as well as favoriting and following, **1eragon33**, **Inkdawn12 **along with** Azturner **for following as well as favoriting, **shadespace** for favoriting and **Hoytti** for following! Thank you very much! I really appreciate all the amazing feedback! XD

As for your request, **Jazz**...I guess I can do that. So do you want this story to take place after The Merging of Realms or something like that?

Sorry for taking so long to update this, but I've been working on The Merging of Realms! I'll try to update faster but that isn't a guarantee. Stay tuned though! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon or Naruto. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_The villains smirked as they extracted a myriad of Pokéballs and threw them into the air..._

"Sounansu, Habuneiku, Baketcha, Megayanma, Arbokku! I need all of you!" An azure blob characterized by two sets of legs branching beneath an ebon tail ending in a set of orbs, a serpent which was dotted with golden crests upon teal scales, a dark ghoul bearing a pumpkin sporting two holes below a frilled torso that led to a cowlick, a dragonfly filled by spots upon each of its mantis segments, and a violet cobra appeared from the glowing lights, glaring menacingly at the opposer.

"Sabonea, Muskippa, Manene, Matadogasu, Utsubot, Chirean, Gar-chan! Help me out!" A cactus which grew arms from its round frame, a producer signified by the sharp teeth overlapping above tendrils ranging from green to red, a jesture differentiated through its large nose upon a noggin consisting of an azure cap that matched a feature on its pink belly, an enigma bearing twin heads which both contained skull and crossbones that contrasted greatly with the purple hide covered in pores, a yellow pitcher plant that bared sharp canines, a pale familiar topped with a golden bell which complimented crimson markings, and a crimson puppy covered in stripes that contradicted the softness presented by the cream fuzz sprouting all over materialized from the brilliance, confident as they faced their opponent. The trainer crossed his arms. "Take that! Matadogasu, Smokescreen!" Black fumes sputtered out of the commanded's mouth, obscuring the area and forcing the grass-type to cover herself.

The redhead smirked. "I highly doubt you can win _now_; you're _vastly_ outnumbered!" She then turned to her snakes. "Habuneiku, Poison Tail! Arbokku, Acid!" From within the mist, the fanged jabbed at its target using the thorn on its end which glowed an enigmatic violet as the adder spurted a corrosive liquid from its throat. The attackers waited eagerly as fog cleared, anticipating the sight of their wounded enemy only to find a deep hole meeting their sights. "Be careful; that Kusa no Hebi just used Dig. Be alert." The woman warned. The duo scanned the surroundings for their quarry when the ground suddenly began rumbling. The burrower spontaneously remerged, slamming into her assaulters before bellowing. The ground erupted beneath their feet and surrounded the trio, knocking the three out.

The miscreants glowered. "That's not all we've got! Chirean, use Astonish!"

"Baketcha, Shadow Ball!"

A burst of sonic blasted out of the alabaster while a sphere of compressed blackness shot out of the gourd's mouth. However, just when the moves were about to make contact, the target suddenly vanished.

The enemies began looking frantically for their adversary. "Where did _it_ go?" The male demanded.

"How would _I_ know?!" His partner pressed.

The one in question spontaneously reappeared before her attackers, ramming into them both before they could react. The two were rendered unconscious as they slammed into a tree. The cause gracefully landed on her feet, smirking as she faced her nemeses. "Ja?"

"I won't be suprised if _it_ just said 'had enough yet?'." James deadpanned.

Jessie growled. "That's what _we_ should saying, brat! Megayanma, use Silver Wind on the imbecile!"

"Manene, join in as well by using Mimic to copy Megayanma!" The insect beated its wings, releasing specks of glowing air as the clown duplicated its action. In reaction, the squamata emitted a pristine aura before manifesting it into giant boulders above her head. She then launched the glowing outcrops, defeating the bug and leaving the mime the only one of the two standing. The man smirked. "Manene, use Teeter Dance!" The performer began shaking its body, flailing its limbs to each side whilst grinning happily, eyes closed in a bliss.

An azure aura suddenly overtook the two shinobi, forcing them to follow the creature's movements. "Uhh...why are we doing this stupid dance, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha scowled but was oh so menacing with the movements he was doing right then. "How would I know, dobe?!"

The owner snickered. "Teeter Dance has an accuracy of one hundred percent and confuses its targets! I bet that Kusa no Hebi is also doing this 'stupid dance' right..." He glanced over at the mentioned only to find her encased inside a green shield. "Drat! _It_ used Protect!" As soon as the rosette halted, the Grass Snake dropped her guard before dashing towards it at a rapid pace. "Oh no you don't!" The adult gazed at his Pokémon. "Intercept with Tickle!" The commanded sprinted ahead, arms out. Just as the zany approached, its target leapt into the air before shrouding herself in a dark aura. The guy smiled wryly. "Shadow Force again I see? Not this time! Manene, use Mimic!" The jester gained an identical aura to the copied. The original grinned as she was about to collide with her opponent. Precisely as the clown was about to make contact with her, it suddenly veered sharply. The imitator cried in shock right as its enemy rammed into it, knocking it to the ground. The attacked struggled to pick itself up just when a violet jolt passed through its body, rendering it unconscious as it fell in a heap.

James gasped as he rushed to his companion's aid. He tenderly picked it up, glowering at the guilty. "You _monster_! What have you _done_?!"

The cause appeared smug, completely unaffected by that demeaning statement. "Ta. Taaja! Tsutaa! Jaa-Taa!"

"'It's your own fault, really." Nyarth translated as he stood. "I used _Shadow End_ not Shadow Force! Since it has an accuracy of only _sixty_ percent, Manene missed while _I_ had trained enough for it to make contact regardless! Because Manene is a psychic-type and Shadow End is a ghost-type, it took_ a lot_ of damage before succumbing to the heavy recoil that was equal to half of the user's health!'" As the feline finished, an ebon wave could been seen convulsing throughout the serpent.

The lady chuckled uncontrollably at the sight. "Ha! Kusa no Hebi, you realized that since you were the _original_ user of Shadow End, you _also_ lose half of your life!" She cackled. "How reckless! Now it will be _so_ easy to defeat and capture you!"

The ivy snake grinned. "Ja?"

"'Are you sure about that?'"

"ENOUGH TALK!" The male boomed. "I'M GOING TO AVENGE MANENE BY TAKING THAT BRAT DOWN!" He then faced the rest of his troop. "SABONEA, DRAIN PUNCH! MUSKIPPA, VINE WHIP! UTSUBOT, CRUNCH! GAR-CHAN, FLAMETHROWER!" The cactus's fist was surrounded in a verdant swirl as dual apprendages branched out of the carnivore while the pitcher gapped its glowing jaws before the pooch exhaled a bright blaze.

Tsutaaja effortlessly eluded each attack, leaping high into the air. She then extracted twin cables from beneath her vestigial limbs before proceeding to brutally lash at the fly catcher, causing it to writhe in pain before it blacked out.

Naruto covered his ears as the harsh noise registered. "It looks like _that_ hurt."

"Tch." The raven reluctantly nodded in agreement.

A sudden gust blew throught the area, redrawing their attention to the scene. The grass-type had unleashed a herby twister from her tail, spinning rapidly before batting it at the other three, trapping them in the midst. Twirling about, the reptile finally dropped the flurry downward, denting the ground as it collided with the terrain. Once the dust had cleared, the trio was revealed to be unable to currently recover.

The blunet rushed to his unconscious Pokémon. "No...how?"

The Scratch Cat quaked as he spoke. "T-That wa-was P-Power W-Whip, a grass-type a-attack with a power of o-one hu-hundred and tw-twenty and an ac-accuracy of eighty-five as w-well as Le-Leaf T-Tornado, another grass-type a-attack with a p-power of s-sixty-f-five precent!"

"Because _it_ receives STAB, those attacks were _devastating_!" The jade wailed.

Jessie growled. "We still have _one_ more shot, and we'll win for sure!" The ivy snake leapt, extending a violet shroud that took the form of a talon from an arm. "Sounansu, use Counter!" The azure complied, enveloping itself in an orange sheen. The trainer laughed manically. "It's pointless; Counter will deal the damage back from your physical attack to you _doubled_ and since my Sounansu has _very_ high health, you won't even leave a mark!"

The attacker smirked. "Ja."

"'We'll see.'"

The squamata lowered her hooks, fazing past the barrier to strike at the defender underneath. The ivy snake then took that opportunity to outgrow her canines, chomping dramatically thrice before extending purple blades from her digits. The reptile dashed forward, causing the enemy to fall down as she impaled it at an invisible speed, rendering it unconscious.

The redhead breathed sharply. "BUT HOW?!"

The Pokémon smirked. "Ta. Taa. Jaa. Tsu-jaa. Ja."

"'It was simple. I used Shadow Claw, which is a ghost-type move to bypass Counter, a fighting-type. Once Sounansu had let its guard down, I bite it with Super Fang thrice in order to halve its health the same amount of times. Afterwards, I finished it off with Night Slash and due to the attack's high critical-ratio, I knocked it out. At least _I_ know how to aim a Night Slash unlike a certain _someone_ here." A tick mark became prominent on the kittin's forehead. "YOU TWERP! HOW _DARE_ YOU MOCK THE GREAT ME!"

The offender bursted out laughing before becoming serious. "Ta? Ja! Taa."

"'WHAT'S SO 'GREAT' ABOUT YOU? YOU'VE DECIEVED MY TRAINER COUNTLESS TIMES AND CAUSED HIM A GREAT DEAL OF PAIN! NOW IT'S _YOUR_ TURN."'

"What do you mean by that?!" The man pressed.

The Grass Snake smiled evilly. "Ta."

"'It's just you and me now.'"

"_We_ have to battle _you_?!" The humans exclaimed.

"Ta."

"'Yep.'"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! WE CAN'T FIGHT BACK!"

Tsutaaja crossed her arms before giving out an indignant glare. "Jaa? Ta. Ja. Tsu. Taa. Ta. Taaja. Tsu-jaa? Ja. Tsu. Taa? Jaa! Tsutaa! Jaa-Taa!"

"'Then how come you targeted those two when they _clearly_ did not have any Pokémon on them? This is no different. You'll pay. You brought this upon yourself. You're despicable; you've made it your life's mission to hunt down my trainer and make him suffer. Now I'll deal a little _back_. You have no idea how much you've destroyed him over the prospect of losing his dear friends through your goals of world domination. If you're so 'great', why not catch your _own _Pokémon instead of stealing others? But you'll never learn. You'll always hunt my trainer down. And you call _me_ the monster? Look what you've done to him! Look what you've done to _innocent_ bystanders for your _personal_ gain! I'll make you pay for all you've done...one hundred fold!"

"Like we'll let _that_ happen!"' Team Rocket declared in sync as they extracted heavy blasters from their backs and proceeded to aim them at the ninjas, firing their weapons. In reaction, the shinobi began weaving hand seals only for a crimson barrier to surround them, stopping them short.

The blunet's eyes bugged exponentially. "How...How are you using Wide Guard if you're not even _in_ it?"

The caster smirked. "Ta? Ja. Tsu..."

"'You thought that I couldn't alter a move to fit my needs? Idiot. That's not all...' NOT ALL?!" The mammal swiveled as the barrier glowed a blinding white. "WHAT IS _THAT_?!"

The serpent grinned. "Ja."

"'MIRROR COAT'?! A MOVE THAT DEALS DAMAGE EQUAL TO _TWICE_ THE PAIN TAKEN FROM A SPECIAL ATTACK?! BUT THAT'S ABSURD; YOU WEREN'T HURT!"

Her lips stretched even more. "Ja!"

"'Like I said just earlier, I can alter moves to fit my needs!'"

"Like we'll let you succeed!" The magenta exclaimed as she made to move out of the way only to be blocked off by a flurry of fronds. The debris surrounded the trio, trapping them in the midst. "L-Leaf Storm?! This attack is one of the _most_ powerful grass-type attacks out there with a power of one hundred and forty and an accuracy of ninety!"

"OUCH!" A blade had sliced the kitten's paw, making him pull the injured part back before tenderly nursing it. "THAT HURT!"

The origin smirked evilly before leering prominently at her enemies, freezing them in place.

"I-I can't move!" The humans announced through unmoving lips.

The endotherm cackled. "Ja! Ta. Tsu! Jaa."

"'You can't exert motion anymore; Glare paralyzes its victims! It's time to say goodbye now. What's even _better_ about this is that _this_ damage was dealt by your own hand! Sayonara.'" A radiant beam shot out of the defense, throwing the targets into the atmosphere as the mutilation made contact.

"Why! Why! Why!" Jessie wailed.

"Since when could a grass-type know _this_ many moves yet be so versatile with _all_ of them?!" James mused.

"That's what you're worrying about?!" Nyarth chided. "We, Team Rocket, were defeated by an overgrown ivy...AGAIN!"

"Which you have grown to fear." The humans accused as they crossed their arms and glared at the feline.

"It doesn't matter, because..."

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" All three wailed in sync.

A shine appeared where the gang had vanished to.

The assaulter then turned to the other two as her spell was lifted. "Who are you?"

The shorter shinobi appeared surprised. "You...you can talk?!" The flaxen sputtered.

The one in question merely shrugged. "It's not really talking; I'm using Telepathy to allow you to understand me so I'm _really_ just communicating with you in a way we _all_ can comprehend."

"Well, why didn't you say _anything_ earlier if you could speak?!"

The accused tsked. "That would have been _completely_ unnecessary; Nyarth would have translated _everything_ I said without fail and he did. Besides, do you think that I would _like_ to give them _another_ reason to hunt down my trainer?!"

"No...I guess not." The boy sulked before regaining his composure. "We were _clearly_ able to defend ourselves against those thugs, so _you_ didn't have to step in." He deadpanned.

The Pokémon scoffed. "That's the reason _why_ I did that; to prevent you from countering!"

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU DO _THAT_?!"

The serpent face-palmed. "You haven't been paying attention. You noticed how Jessie and James wimped out of fighting me? It's because they _can't_!"

The blond placed his hands on his hips. "And what does _that_ have to do with anything?!"

She snarled. "Don't you get it?! Humans from my world can't attack like us Pokémon! If you had defended yourselves with your powers, then they would have found out that you were 'special'! They would _hunt_ you down to the ends of the world like they do with my trainer, and they're seeking his Pokémon; imagine what would happen if they found about you _humans_ having that ability! I have a feeling that that wouldn't pose much of a problem for _you_, but think of the casualties! I highly doubt that _every one_ of your people could protect themselves like _you_ can, so they would become helpless! _Now_ do you see why I did that?!"

Naruto humphed. "You're the _meanest_ guy I've _ever_ met, the second actually." He turned to glower at his partner who only grunted in response.

A tick mark became prominent on the critter's forehead. "Why you!"

The raven crossed his arms. "Tsutaaja's a female, usuratonkachi."

"WHAT?!"

"Usuratonkachi? What a fitting alias. Sasuke's right, you know." The mistaken scowled at her offender.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HIS NAME?!" The blond screamed indignantly.

She face-palmed. "You said so earlier, didn't you? I can _hear_ for your information. Geez, you really _are_ a dobe, Naruto."

A look of pure perplexity crossed the addressed's face. "WHAT?! HOW DO YOU KNOW _MY_ NAME?! _NEITHER_ OF US HAVE MENTIONED IT IN FRONT OF YOU!"

The creature smirked. "Not telling." Before the blond could bark out a demand, a new voice interrupted him.

"Hey! Long time no see!" The three turned to find...

* * *

Pokémon Translations: Sounansu=Wobbuffet, Habuneiku=Seviper, Baketcha=Pumpkaboo, Megayanma=Yanmega, Arbokku=Arbok, Sabonea=Cacnea, Muskippa=Carnivine, Manene=Mime Jr., Matadogasu=Weezing, Utsubot=Victreebel, Chirean=Chimecho, Gar-chan=Growlie (James's Growlithe)

Moves used: Smokescreen, Poison Tail, Acid, Dig, Earth Power, Astonish, Shadow Ball, Shadow Force, Silver Wind, Mimic, AncientPower, Teeter Dance, Tickle, Shadow End, Drain Punch, Vine Whip, Crunch, Flamethrower, Power Whip, Leaf Tornado, Counter, Shadow Claw, Super Fang, Night Slash, Wide Guard, Mirror Coat, Leaf Storm, Glare

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinity**, **WordSmyth**, **urs-v**,** Matt **and **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter as well as **FallenLucifersAngel** for favoriting and following along with **jordandragons** for favoriting and **ApocSM** for following! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

For your information, as much as I love reviews, I _HATE_ being rebuked for my ideas and writing style! Constructive criticism is _acceptable_, but not outright flaming! It would have been _a lot_ different if you mention the bad _with_ the better, but if you only bring out the _negative_ aspects, I just find that offensive! I work _very_ hard in all of my stories and am _not_ thankful about receiving diatribes! I mean, who _likes_ to be insulted about their work?! Not me.

By the way **Matt**, I _didn't_ forget; in fact, I remember what happened to _each_ of Jessie and James's Pokémon. Let's just say that the two met up with them at some point and recaptured them after the hunter was arrested.

Unfortunately **Jazz**, this website apparently censors links; that's why whatever you gave me turned out incomplete (except for the one for YouTube itself). By the way, I tried the link you gave me, but it didn't work (I removed all the spaces).

I did manage to find this (remove spaces and extraneous punctuation): www .youtube.!com./ watch?v=WyZbrx53OPI

Look over it (or at least the scene you want). If it's okay, tell me but if it's not...you'll have to give me the link you tried to give me with _a lot_ of spaces (like the one above).

FYI: shounen-ai means boyxboy (shounen=boy and ai=love). However, unlike yaoi, it is light, fluffy and barely any 'action' occurs between them (if you know what I mean). If you don't like _that_ kind of stuff, it's okay for you to stop reading but if you do...enjoy! :D

Anyways, I'll do that for you, **WordSmyth** but for the Pokémon translations _only_; you still _have_ to wait until the end in order to see the moves/jutsus. Here they are:

Forms: Kabigon (Snorlax)

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon or Naruto. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"Hey! Long time no see!" The three turned to find..._

...Zorua emerging out of the bushes, grinning ecstatically. "Tsutaaja, what are _you_ doing here?"

The mentioned crossed her arms. "I decided to start a little journey of my own."

The fox appeared shocked. "You...You can speak human?!"

The one in question quirked a brow. "So can you. And it's _just_ Telepathy; we're not _actually_ talking."

His eyes only widened even further. "I know, but the last time we met, you could only communicate in Pokémonese!"

"Pokémonese?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's the name of our language." The fennec replied. "It sounds like we're only saying our names, but underneath those simple noises lies a universal idiom that we _all_ can understand."

The reptile shrugged. "Not telling."

"Fine!" The cub sighed. "When you're _dead_-set on not telling something to _anyone_, there's no way to get it out of you! Geez!"

The accused smirked. "Thanks for the compliment."

"Yeah right...You're so mean, Tsutaaja!" The kit groaned.

"That's _exactly_ what I said earlier!" The Uzumaki voiced.

The ivy snake smiled, unfazed by the rebuking. "How did you three meet?"

The pup beamed. "Oh! Well, I played a prank on multiple shinobi which caused Sasuke to pursue me. We fought for a while and ended up in a stalemate of sorts before Naruto and three others joined him. Meema got angry after seeing me getting hurt and swore to kill all of them but when she saw me protecting them, she ceased. After a few threats, we made our way to Konohagakure, their village, so I could appologize for my misdeeds. I participated in an illusion contest against Naruto that _I_ won before a scout summoned us to the Hokage, their leader, who had fallen ill. After healing her, I received pardon from _everyone_ and even got this headband to signify my allegiance! Cool, huh?"

The ivy snake shook her head fondly. "I didn't ask for you to tell me _all_ that you went through, but that _does_ explain a lot."

The speaker huffed. "And I wasted all that time for nothing."

The other shrugged. "So does that mean you and your mother will be staying?"

"Yep!" The quadrupedal beamed. "Enough about me; what happened with you? How was the Kalos League?"

She sighed. "It didn't go as expected."

"What happened? Didn't you kick the butts of all your opposers during the preliminaries?" The kit interrogated.

"Yep."

"And the semifinals?"

"Yep."

"THEN WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Just let me speak!" The fox hushed instantaneously at the harsh glare she gave him.

"Okay." He whimpered. "Shoot."

"For starters, my trainer reminds me of you." The speaker turned to the blond.

"Me?!" The ninja gestured to himself. "Thanks for the compliment!"

The progeny bursted out laughing. "That was supposed to be an insult, you know!"

"HOW?!"

The biped huffed. "You're both idiots."

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" The flaxen declared indignantly.

"So I'm not alone in thinking that." Sasuke commented.

"SHUT UP TEME!"

"You both thought I'm a guy even though the fact that I'm a _girl_ was revealed to each of you!" The female screamed.

The metamorphose chuckled. "He was always _a little_ dimwitted." The creature chided as he became a short boy who was tanned throughout his body. He wore red traveling shoes below dark jeans and a short sleeved jacket. Black and red fingerless gloves adorned his hands. The cap that sat on his head smothered black locks. "That's Ash Ketchum for you! Anyways, what happened? Didn't you beat all six of the challenger's Pokémon and single-handily win the entire tournament?!"

"No, because he left me in his room before the match even started." The serpent deadpanned, her blazing orbs betraying her stoic visage.

Zorua began snickering before falling onto his back, holding his stomach in a vain attempt to control himself. "HAHAHA! THAT'S _SO_ HILARIOUS!"

"Shut. Up." The endotherm seethed.

Naruto joined in the fray. "HE'S RIGHT! THAT'S _TOO_ GOOD!"

The snake leered _hard_ at the whiskered. "Do you want to end up like Team Rocket?" The shinobi immediately ceased.

"You guys met _them_ earlier?" The kit inquired, brow quirked.

"Yeah." The raven confirmed. "We were _supposed_ to gather intel on them." The swordsman stared at the guilty pointedly who simply exchanged an indifferent glance.

"I can tell you about them." The accused shrugged. "They're a gang of thugs originating from the Kanto region in our world who seek to conquer the globe by assembling an army of Pokémon for their boss Giovanni. Seeing how strong my trainer's Pikachu was at the beginning of his journey, they began to stalk them as the duo traveled. Those criminals—mainly Jessie, James, and Nyarth—devised _many_ schemes in an attempt to capture their target. In the process, they caused Ash and his friends pain both physical and emotional _countless_ times."

"Wow..." The humans trailed. "Wait, why do they call you 'Kusa no Hebi'?"

The questioned shut her orbs before reopening them slowly. "That's my species name. However, they say it like that to 'curse' me in a way which I find _completely_ ineffective."

"Here." The rouge morphed into a Delibird, retrieving the Zukan before tossing it toward the Uchiha. "Point it toward her and turn it on."

The male did just that and was greeted by a series of images concerning the ivy imitate. "Tsutaaja, the Grass Snake Pokémon. It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter."

The tanned gaped. "Woah..."

"Despite all that though, you _still_ consider him to be an idiot." The sable stated.

The squamata crossed her arms. "Who in the world falls for basically the same tricks over _seven hundred_ times?!" The others were stunned.

"SEVEN HUNDRED?!" The impressionist shrieked.

"That's many? What an idiot."

"I can't be _that_ stupid!" The Kyuubi holder protested.

"Keep in mind that he's _only_ eleven." Tsutaaja huffed. "But yeah, he's brainless."

"By the way, if _you_ didn't fight in the title match...who did in your place?" The trickster demanded.

The replier slapped her temples. "...Kabigon."

The incognito succumbed into fits of laughter. "KABIGON?!" A magenta light overtook him, changing him into a chubby bear covered in teal fur that encompassed pointy ears above a cream face sporting shut lids which matched the color of its stomach. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THE ALL-POWERFUL TSUTAAJA WAS REPLACED BY A KABIGON!"

The mentioned glowered. "It's not that he's weak, he's just _lazy_; he fell asleep during the battle, forcing his defeat via default."

"Why didn't you just step in and take over?"

The female scowled. "That's against the rules; even if I _were_ to take Kabigon's place, Ash would have been disqualified for bringing in a Pokémon that _wasn't_ registered to fight."

"How did that even happen in the first place?!" The furry wondered.

A tick mark became prominent on the reptile's forehead. "He mistakenly took Kabigon's Pokéball instead of mine!"

"That's forgivable; after all, they all do look like Sasuke's crest." The two stared at the emblem upon the raven's back.

He narrowed his eyes at the mention. "Hn."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"I know, right?" The flaxen agreed.

"Not mine." The creature brought up. "After you and your mother left, my _original_ Pokéball broke due to the idiot's carelessness."

"So you're free now?!"

"Let me finish!" She yelled. "Cilan gave me a Leaf Ball in exchange for my ruined one; it's currently mine."

"You mean this?" He shifted into a sphere with the characteristic ebon divide and white hemisphere, solely distinguished by the green stop sporting a verdant front darker than the rest in the midst.

"Yep. It's _especially_ designed for grass-types. It was Ash's stupidity for mixing them up! I had to watch him lose the chance of fulfilling his dream..._again_!"

"So that's why he's still on a journey." The kitsune mused.

"Partially."

"Okay..." The cub trailed before brightening. "Why don't you join Meema and me in allying with their village? I mean it's called Konohagakure and look at you!" The natives gazed at her curiously.

"No, I can't. It's okay for you two because you're both wild...but I still belong to my trainer."

"Ash?! I thought you were rebuking him just earlier by calling him an idiot!"

The serpent shook her head. "Even though he is, he's _still_ my friend; his happy-go-lucky personality is refreshing and I can't bear to align myself with another group while I'm still with him."

"Aww." Zorua and Naruto sulked while the stoic grunted.

"However..." the two lifted their spirits, "that doesn't mean I can't join you guys as long as I'm still loyal to Ash. After all, _he's_ the one who even allowed me here."

"Wait, is he near?" The fox swiveled his neck rapidly. "Oh the pranks I'll pull on him..." His face grew dark.

"No; he allowed me to journey on my own."

"REALLY?!"

"Yeah." The snake nodded. "When he saw me sulking one day, he asked what was wrong. I told him that I missed being able to travel. Sympathizing after he interpreted what I had said, he was about to release me and let me go when I spoke with him—he was quite suprised—about how I craved freedom yet wanted to stay with him and there you go."

"Yet you were insulting him earlier..."

She shrugged indifferently. "It's an undeniable fact but despite being a total moron, he has a good heart and that's what I love about him."

"Oh yeah! Didn't you defeat Arceus—the _Pokémon God—_with Return, a move that's supposed to signify the bond between trainer and Pokémon?!"

"Yep."

The fennec grinned. "That means if you knew Frustration, its counterpart, it would be _extremely_ weak!"

The biped huffed. "I do know both and no, both have the same power."

"WHAT?!" The blond exclaimed. "DOES THAT MEAN YOU HAVE A LOVE-HATE RELATIONSHIP WITH ASH?! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE TO FEEL BOTH WAYS ABOUT THE SAME PERSON?!"

The serpent face-palmed. "Who said that?"

Her partner's eyes widened in sock. "You had multiple trainers?!"

"It's understandable for you not to know since you weren't there, but yes; I had two, including Ash."

"Who's the first one?"

Right as Tsutaaja opened her mouth, a voice rang out from behind the surrounding bushes. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

More continues next chapter.

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they movitiate me to write more!**


End file.
